It Was Always You
by full360-2b-me
Summary: You promised that we would always be together.  You swore that nothing would ever separate us.  Why am I lying in our bed alone?  Why has it been four years since I last saw your face?
1. Chapter 1

_**The last names in the story have been changed. I don't own any of the people in the story. All I own is my ideas and my need to write. I do not mean to offend anyone.**_

_An overexcited brunette ran into the living room and started jumping up and down. "It's a smiley face! It's a smiley face!" she yelled happily._

_She set her pen down and looked up at her girlfriend in amusement. "Sweetie did you find my stash of gummy bears?" questioned the slightly younger brunette as she stood up and headed towards her girlfriend._

_The brunette shook her head no and lifted a small white stick. "No, it's a smiley face. Congratulations Momma," she said softly as she pulled her dumbstruck girlfriend into her arms._

The short brunette looked out the window of her office and smiled. Today her baby would be three years old. A knock forced her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

"Sorry to bother you Miss Torres, but Dallas insists that you come into the studio. She said and I quote 'tell my lazy ass sister to get up and come check out this jammin new group. They're the shit. I'm signing them with or without her permission,'" relayed Marcie with a grin. They were all used to Dallas' antics.

Demi grinned. "I'll be down in a second. Has Miley heard them?" questioned Demi as she straightened some papers on her desk.

"Tell that whore to bring the patron bottle to celebrate. Miss Stewart' words not mind," said Marcie with a laugh. She loved her job and her bosses were hilarious. The chemistry between the two was unbelievable. Then there was Dallas. That one had more than a few screws lose and probably only got hired as a producer because her sister owned the company, but she knew good music and had quite a few platinum albums under her belt.

Demi laughed and opened up the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of patron along with a few of shot glasses. She loved working with her sister and best friend. There was never a dull moment.

Both former Disney Princesses, Demetria Devonne Torres and Miley Ray Stewart, had decided to retire from performing at a fairly young age. Demi had never quite recovered after her stint in rehab and realized that although she loved to perform, the stress of being in the spotlight was too much for her. Miley became fed up with her inability to lose Hannah Montana despite all of her efforts to lose the dumb blonde. In her desire to be as separate from her alter ego as possible she was losing herself. Finally the two best friends decided to settle down and do something that they both loved. Dark Diva Records was born.

At the age of 28 they were running a highly successful company and had numerous gold, platinum, and even diamond records to their credit. Their connections in the music world allowed them to have some of the greatest producers and song writers the world had to offer such as Nick Jonas, Hayley Williams, Dallas Torres and even Taylor Swift. Demi preferred to write music, while Miley took a more in front of the camera role as the face of Dark Diva Records although everyone knew that it was ran by both women.

Demi opened the door to the studio and grinned at her best friend and sister while holding the patron bottle in the air. "This group better be good cuz Mr. Patron doesn't party with just anyone," joked Demi taking her seat next to Miley and placing the bottle on the counter.

Dallas handed her sister a set of headsets. "Listen and shut up!" she ordered.

Suddenly the three girls were all business they placed their respective headsets on and listened to "No Way Out" perform their song.

_Baby, take my hand_

_I'll be your guiding star_

_Wrap yourself in my arms_

_I'll never let you fall_

_Take a step with me_

_Into our destiny_

_Give our love a shot_

_You'll never want to look back_

_Am I the one for you?_

_Your one wish come true?_

_Cuz you're it for me_

_The girl of my dreams_

_God sent you to me_

_An angel without wings, _

_My one and only fantasy_

_It was always you_

_It was always you_

_Don't let me play the fool_

_Don't walk away from me_

_We are meant to be_

_Two halves of one being_

_God sent you to me _

_An angel without wings_

_My one and only fantasy_

_It was always you_

_It was always you_

_No don't let me play the fool_

_Baby, it was always you_

_It was always you_

Tears had silently begun falling from Demi's face as she heard the lyrics. Those lyrics touched her deeply and brought up memories that she had tried to erase. She had played the fool.

"_Sel don't do this. We can get over it. Together we can get through anything. Please don't walk away from me Sel. Don't walk away from us," pleaded Demi tearfully as she watched the love of her life stand at the door to their condo with a luggage in her hand._

"_I'm sorry Dem. I do love you, but this is too much. I can't handle it. I'm not what you need. I wish you the best and that you find someone that knows how to put a smile on your face," said Selena as she walked out closing the door behind her._

_Demi dropped onto the floor. "You put a smile on my face! You make my life complete! I love you Selena!" she screamed knowing that the brunette had walked out the door for the last time._

Miley turned towards her best friend and noticed the tears silently rolling down her face. "You okay nighthawk?" she questioned as she hit the switch to turn the sound off.

Demi looked at Miley with a lazy grin. "Sign them up dragon. They're so good that they brought tears to my eyes," she joked as she opened the patron bottle and started pouring shots.


	2. Chapter 2

"You hoe, you hoe. A pirate's life for me!"

"I got patron in my cup!"

Demi smiled sheepishly at the furious blonde who tightened her robe as she looked at the three women. "I'm sorry Tay. We signed a new group and the celebration got a little out of hand," explained Demi as she looked at her best friend and sister who were singing completely off key and to completely different songs.

Miley looked at Taylor and then whispered to Dallas. "Hey Dal, the blonde is hot. You think she'll let me fuck her?" whispered Miley loudly.

"Not tonight Miley Ray," responded Taylor as she opened the door for them to walk in.

Dallas' eyes widened. "Dude she knows your name," she loudly whispered back.

Miley smiled happily. "I know. I'm so in and she said not tonight which means she'll let me hit it in the morning."

Taylor grabbed her wife and dragged her into the house. "I should give you a cold shower. Now be quiet or you'll wake Isabel," warned Taylor as she dragged the drunken brunette up the stairs.

"Hey blondie, who's Isabel? Your wife? Cuz I don't fuck married women," declared Miley as she sat on the steps with her arms crossed across her chest refusing to move.

Taylor glared at her. "Isabel is our two year old daughter you idiot!" she whispered yelled.

Miley jumped up and pulled Taylor into her arms and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. "I love you blondie and our beautiful daughter," said Miley as she started dragging Taylor to their bedroom. "Let's go make Isabel a baby brother."

Demi shook her head at her best friend's words and hoped that Taylor didn't strangle her to death. She turned to look at her sister who was leaning on the doorframe. "Let's go Dal. If you're a good girl, tomorrow I'll take you to Disneyland and you can ride Pirates of the Caribbean for as long as you want," promised Demi.

"Yay!" squealed Dallas as she ran towards Demi's black Camaro. "I call shot gun!" she announced.

Demi got in the car and started driving towards the condo that she and her sister shared.

"Hey Dem, if things don't work out for Miles and that blonde, you think blondie would go for me?" questioned Dallas as she lay back on the car seat.

Demi looked at her sister and then smacked her upside the head. "That blonde is Taylor. Miley's wife and your best friend you moron!" yelled Demi.

Dallas giggled. "No wonder she looked familiar. Don't tell Miley I said that," said Dallas as she covered her mouth with her hand still giggling.

Demi shook her head. "Don't worry I won't. Miley won't be of much use for me from behind bars and you're actually a pretty good producer so I can't let her kill you," said Demi as she parked the car and headed towards the private elevator to wait for her drunken, idiot of a sister.

Dallas started throwing her clothes off as soon as she hot into the condo and pranced into her bedroom in her bra and pannies. "California girls they're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, nothing on top!" sang Dallas as she threw herself on her bed.

Demi ignored her sister and went into her own bedroom. She pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. Instinctively her hand went to the left side of the bed. The side that Selena had always occupied and cringed upon feeling the coldness. Demi had been sleeping alone for nearly four years, she hadn't been a saint, but no woman got to spend the entire night in her bed. It was always a quick meaningless fuck that usually left her feeling emptier than before.

_Dream_

"_Hey Selly how's my princess?" questioned Demi as she wrapped her arms around her wife and peered down at the sleeping toddler._

_Selena leaned back and pecked Demi's lips. "She just went down for her nap baby," whispered Selena._

_Demi pouted. "Aww but I came home early to spend some time with her. I even told Dallas she could make decisions without me for the rest of the afternoon. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" questioned Demi with a shudder._

_Selena giggled and turned in Demi's arms. "Well I know what we can do until our little terror wakes up. Why don't we go to our room rockstar?" whispered Selena as she bit Demi' s earlobe gently._

_Demi moaned. "I'm not a rockstar anymore. I'm head bitch in charge," responded Demi and walked backwards pulling her wife with her._

_When Demi's legs hit the edge of the bed, Selena pulled back and pushed her onto the bed. "You're my rockstar and my bitch," said Selena with a smirk._

_Demi's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at wife._

_Selena giggled and climbed on top of Demi using her open mouth to her advantage._

Demi woke up and looked at the left side of the bed. She was tired of having this recurring dream. Selena was gone and nothing was ever going to change that. Angry at herself she got up and took a quick shower.

"Dallas, get your lazy ass up! We have work to do!" she yelled.

Dallas moaned. "Go away you evil slave driver. Don't you know that the elves are building a road in my head?" questioned Dallas as she buried her head in her pillow.

Demi glared at her sister. "Dallas Leigh Torres you either get up now or I tell Miley that you want to fuck Taylor," threatened Demi.

Dallas sat up and grabbed her head in pain when she realized it was a bad idea. "When the hell did I say that? I don't want Miley's left overs," retorted Dallas.

"That's not what you said last night," replied Demi as she went into the kitchen to make a strong pot of coffee.

She was sipping her coffee when she heard her phone ring. "You're alive!" she said jokingly.

"Shut up Torres. Tay is making me sleep in the guest room for the rest of the week. She claims that I forgot we had a daughter," complained Miley.

Demi laughed. "Um Miles, that's cuz you did. Tay asked you to be quiet and not wake Isabel. You asked if Isabel was her wife because you didn't fuck married women," said Demi laughing as she remembered the scene.

"Fuck my life. I have a lot of apologizing to do. I'll be late to work," said Miley as she hung up.

"Ma," called out the little brunette as she crawled to her mother and stood up at the edge of the couch wanting to be picked up.

Miley grinned at her daughter and picked her up. "Hey Izzie. How's mommy's little angel?" asked Miley as she cuddled the toddler and kissed the top of her head.

Taylor watched her wife and daughter from the doorway and couldn't help smiling. She knew that Miley loved her daughter and her stupidity was just amplified by the alcohol the night before. She walked towards her wife and daughter and placed a kiss on her little girl's forehead and then her eyes met her wife's.

"I'm sorry Allie. I had way too much to drink last night, but that was no excuse for my behavior. I can't believe that I even for a second forgot this adorable little girl," whispered Miley as she looked down at her daughter who was cuddled into her sucking her thumb as she watched the Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

Taylor softly pecked Miley's lips. "It's okay sweetie. I know you didn't really mean it. I'll fix us some breakfast and a nice strong cup of coffee for your hangover," promised Taylor.

Miley watched her wife walk away and then looked back down at her daughter. She knew how lucky she was and her heart ached for her best friend. Demi put on a tough façade but she never got over losing Selena. The sad part was that Miley knew that Selena loved Demi as well and that together they would have been able to get through anything. She wished that she could find the third former Disney Princess and knock some sense into her, but apparently Wizards had taught Selena a thing or two. Selena Russo had seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth along with her parents. Not even Taylor knew where she was and she had been her best friend. Miley prayed that Demi found someone who could teach her how to smile again.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley sipped her coffee and looked at her watch. "Where the hell is Demi? She should have been here thirty minutes ago!" she exclaimed dialing Demi's number again and getting sent to voicemail.

"Guys, sorry about the delay, my sister is not usually late," Dallas told the members of "No Way Out" who were waiting to sign the final contract for which they needed both CEOs of Dark Diva Records present. The three guys and female lead singer looked nervous, but Dallas felt worried. Demi was never late.

**Former Disney Princess and CEO of Dark Diva Records, Demi Torres was involved in a fatal car crash. Apparently, a truck ran the red late at the intersection hitting the passenger side of Miss' Torres' Camaro and causing it to flip over. The truck went on to crash into a building where the driver died on scene. It is reported that Demi is in critical condition and the possibilities of her making it past the night are very low.**

The short brunette ran into the living room when she heard the loud agonizing scream. She found her daughter on the floor sobbing and ran over to her. "Lena, baby what's wrong? What happened? Brian get in here and help me!" screamed Mandy.

A tall athletic man ran into the living room and picked his daughter up placing her on the couch. "What's wrong with her Mandy?" questioned a confused Brian as his wife pointed at the tv.

Mandy cuddled her daughter until her sobbing subsided a bit and she thought that she heard her say something. "What is it Lena?"

"I need to go to Los Angeles. I need to be with Demi. I can't lose her," whispered Selena. She stood up and headed to her room as her parents looked at each other.

Brian hugged his wife. "This is what it took for her to realize the mistake that she made? What if she's too late and Demi doesn't make it? She won't be able to handle it," said Brian worriedly.

Mandy buried her head in her husband's neck and cried. She knew that her husband was right.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" exclaimed Dallas as she saw the broken raven haired woman walk towards the emergency room.

Miley who was holding a sobbing Taylor on her lap looked up when she heard Dallas.

Taylor got up and rushed towards Selena taking her in her arms. The two cried in each other's arms forgetting that they hadn't seen each other in four years.

"How is she?" whispered Selena when she was finally able to speak again.

"What do you care? You have no business here Russo. Leave, it's what you do best when things get tough," said Dallas angrily.

Miley put a hand on Dallas' shoulder to calm her down. "Dal, Demi would want her here. You know that she still loves her and if anyone can bring her back Selena can," said Miley offering Selena a small smile.

"I'm not leaving again Dallas. I was a coward and when I realized my mistake I didn't know how to come back. I thought that Demi was better off without me. I should have never left her," said Selena as she walked to Demi's room and wordlessly went in.

Tears rolled down Selena's face as she saw the normally vibrant woman lying so helplessly. Demi was surrounded by machines and horribly bruised, but she still took her breath away. Selena stood next to Demi's bed and took her hand in hers. She softly traced circles on the back of the younger girl's hand. She leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I'm here rockstar. Four years overdue, but I'm here. When you wake up I'm going to spend my life showing you how sorry I am for leaving you. You're the one for me Demi. You have always been," whispered Selena as she sat next to the bed still holding Demi's hand.

"_Where are you rockstar?" Selena called into the seemingly empty house and heard her fiancé giggle. Shaking her head Selena followed the sound of Demi's giggles and her mouth fell open when she walked into the spare bedroom that they had designated as the nursery. "What did you do buy Toysrus?" questioned Selena looking around the room in disbelief._

_Demi sat on the floor surrounded by teddy bears of every shape, size and color. "I went in to look and …." she trailed off with another giggle. _

_Selena laughed and joined her fiancé on the floor. In addition to the bears there was every toy imaginable including a Mitchie doll from Camp Rock. "Hey, where's the Alex doll?" demanded Selena. _

"_They never made an Alex doll. They didn't think she was cute enough," said Demi causing Selena to pout. "I said they didn't think you were cute. I think you're adorable," said Demi kissing her fiancé before reaching next to her and holding up an adorable mini leather jacket._

"_Awww, she's gonna be a rockstar just like her Momma," said Selena with a soft smile and then kissed her grinning girlfriend. "I love you rockstar, so much," whispered Selena as she kissed Demi again._

_The kiss heated up and the two young lovers fell back onto the mountain of teddy bears eager to express their love once again._

Selena wiped the tears from her face as she recalled one of the happiest memories that she had. She knew that Demi was a part of every happy memory that she had ever experienced, whether as her best friend when they were kids, as her girlfriend in her teens, or as her fiancé. Demi was the love of her life, everything she asked for in a partner and so much more.

Dallas poked her head through the door and saw Selena asleep. She was sitting on the edge of her chair with her head rested on the side of Demi's bed, while holding her hand. Dallas could tell that Selena loved her sister and would never comprehend why she just up and left leaving a shell of the former Demi.

She closed the door with a small smile. She hoped that Miley was right and that Selena's presence could somehow bring Demi back. Dallas noticed that her parents and younger sister had finally arrived and rushed to cry on her mom's shoulder. "Momma tell me Demi's gonna be okay. I need my little sister," sobbed Dallas.

Madison wrapped her arms around her mother and older sister whom she towered over her. She had inherited her father's height. "Demi's strong Dal. She'd never leave us," whispered Madison attempting to make herself believe what she was saying.

"Can we see her?" questioned Dianna.

"Selena has been with her for the past three hours. She hasn't left her side since she got here," explained Dallas.

"Selena is here? I thought no one knew where she was?" questioned Dianna.

"She appeared here about two hours after Demi was brought in. I have no idea who told her, but she says that she's never leaving Demi again," reported Dallas.

"Well I want to see my daughter. Selena is welcome to stay, but she has to let me in to see my baby," declared Dianna as she walked into the room and looked observed the broken girl clinging to her daughter's hand. "Selena, why don't you get something to eat sweetie? I'll stay with Demi," suggested Dianna.

Selena looked at the older woman grateful that she wasn't kicking her out which was truly what she expected and deserved. She was unable to speak and simply nodded. Selena walked out of the room and sat separated from the rest of the family until Dallas came to stand in front of her.

"Look Sel I don't agree with what you did, but I know that my sister loves you and probably always will. The fact that you're here tells me that you love her too and perhaps you are sorry for leaving. Don't be a stranger kid, you were always like another little sister to me and I always considered you a part of the family. Come sit with us where you belong. That's what Demi would want," said Dallas with a smile as she offered Selena a hand.

Selena took it and hugged Dallas. "I really do love her Dal. I made the wrong decision, but not because I didn't love her, but because I felt that I couldn't give her what she wanted," explained Selena.

"Sel, all Demi wanted was you. That's all she's ever wanted. After you left she didn't give a fuck about anything. All the shit people claimed she did before going into rehab she actually did after losing you. You were the reason that she was able to leave rehab, the hope of finally telling you that she loved you helped her get better, but then you gave her a glimpse of life with you and walked away. You leaving sent her on a downward spiral. I was afraid that I was gonna loose my baby sis. Luckily, after Madison and I had a long talk with her she decided to get help. Three years ago she and Miley opened up Diva Records and I'm so proud of what she has accomplished. Don't break her again Sel," begged Dallas.

"I don't plan to. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making up for being such a coward. Demi is not gonna have any doubts that I love her more than life itself," whispered Selena as she and Dallas walked back towards the family.


	4. Chapter 4

Selena spent every second of every day next to Demi's bed hoping that the younger girl would finally wake up. Yet it had been nearly a week and there was no change in Demi's condition.

The door to Demi's hospital room suddenly opened revealing a short blonde. "No offense Russo, but you stink. I think that Demi keeps trying to wake up, but your odor knocks her back out. So this is an intervention, Miley is staying with Demi and you're coming home with me to shower and change. Then and only then will I allow you to return," declared Dallas causing Selena to smile.

"How can I say no to that?" questioned Selena standing up and pecking Demi's lips softly. "I'll be right back rock star. You know that it's not a good idea to cross your sister," joked Selena as she followed Dallas out and smiled at Miley who was waiting right outside the hospital room door.

"Don't worry Sel, I'll take care of her for you," promised Miley.

Selena followed Dallas into the private elevator and looked around the condo. "So this is where you and Demi live now?"

Dallas gave Selena a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, Demi didn't want to stay at your place. It held too many memories for her, so she bought this place," explained Dallas. There are three rooms, mine, Dems and a studio of course. You can use Demi's room, I know she won't mind," said Dallas.

"I don't know Dal. I wouldn't feel right. I mean what if Demi gets mad about me getting into her private space?" questioned Dallas.

"Uh Russo, you were all over her private spaces and I'm pretty sure she liked it," joked Dallas with a laugh.

Selena couldn't help laughing as she made her way into Demi's bedroom. The first thing she noticed was the lack of personal pictures. The room was very generic. It lacked Demi's personality unlike their old bedroom that held so much of themselves. She went through Demi's stuff and pulled out an old concert t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans before heading to the shower.

After a quick shower Selena lay on Demi's bed hoping to rest for just a minute, but fell asleep in no time. The long hours in the hospital had taken a toll. She felt someone gently shake her and groggily opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Dallas. "How long was I out?" she questioned softly.

"Couple of hours, but no worries if you want to rest go for it. I'm heading back to the hospital, so that Miley can head home to blondie," said Dallas.

Selena stood up and straightened her clothes. "No, I want to go with you. I want to be with Demi," responded Selena heading out the door.

As soon as she got back to the hospital Selena checked with the doctor for any changes in Demi's condition and then made her way back to Demi's room.

"I knew it. God copied Selly when he made angels. I hit the jack pot. A sky full of Selena look alikes," said a voice softly.

Selena's eyes widened as she saw the smile tugging on the corners of Demi's lips and her beautiful eyes finally open. She quickly made her way over to her and leaned down to kiss her. "What do you plan to do with these Selena look alikes rock star?" questioned Selena in a teasing voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" responded Demi.

Selena pressed the button for the doctor and then rested her forehead on Demi's. "I'm so glad you're okay baby. You'll be back home in no time," promised Selena.

Demi nodded and closed her eyes.

The doctor went in to check Demi's vital signs and was pleasantly surprised to find everything was normal. "You got conked pretty good Demetria, but you shall be having a full recovery," said the doctor as she left the room.

"Told you Russo! You took a shower and Demi woke up. Should've made you take one sooner," joked Dallas.

Selena laughed as she held Demi's hand tightly. "Shut up Dallas! I didn't stink that bad," whined Selena.

"Whatever you say," replied Dallas with a laugh.

A couple of days later Selena helped Demi out of the car and into the private elevator, while Dallas carried the bags. Selena led Demi into the bedroom and tucked her in. "Get some rest rock star. I'll fix you something to eat," promised Selena.

The two had a mutual agreement not to discuss the breakup. They fell back into their normal routine and acted as if nothing had happened between them.

Selena knew that the arrangement was temporary. Once Demi got better they would have to confront their demons. She sat next to Demi as the younger girl ate her chicken soup and smiled when Demi pushed the bowl away.

"I'm tired of soup. Bring me a BigMac with extra cheese," ordered Demi with a grin.

Selena took the bowl and set it on the nightstand before leaning back to kiss Demi's forehead. "No deal. You're still about a week away from BigMacs. Sorry," said Selena with a smile. She headed towards the closest to pull out a blanket and a pillow. "Get some sleep rock star. I'll see you in the morning," promised Selena.

Demi looked at Selena with a confused expression. "Aren't you staying at a hotel Sel?" she questioned.

"Um no. Actually I have been staying here, in your room actually. I'm sorry, but Dallas said that you wouldn't mind. I'm gonna crash on the couch for tonight and get a hotel room tomorrow morning," explained Selena.

"Why are you apologizing? I actually was going to tell you to check out of the hotel and stay here, but since there is no need put that blanket in the closest," said Demi patting the left side of the bed. "Your side has been empty for far too long," whispered Demi.

Selena nodded and climbed into bed next to Demi gently pulling her into her arms. Their relationship was far from mended, but this was something that they both needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Selena stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She had been living with Demi and Dallas for two weeks now. Demi was healthy enough to move around by herself and she would actually be going back to work the next day. Selena knew that they couldn't postpone the conversation any longer. They had fallen back into the routine of four years ago as if nothing had ever happened, but they needed to talk to move past their separation.

Selena walked out of the bathroom and turned towards the closet in search for something to wear. She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss was placed on her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the hot kisses being pressed along her neck and bare back. Although she and Demi had fallen back into the routine of their relationship, they had yet to be intimate with each other. Selena leaned her head to the side giving Demi more access.

Demi turned Selena around in her arms and captured her lips in a much needed kiss. She walked them backwards to the bed and stopped when she felt her legs hit the edge. With a questioning look she tugged on Selena's towel and pulled it completely off when Selena nodded yes. She stepped back to admire the body of the woman that she loved and would always love. Silently she took Selena back in her arms and laid her on the bed softly. She had been without her for four years and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Demi slowly kissed her way down Selena's body capturing one of her hardened nipples with her mouth and sucking gently, while she continued to make eye contact with her. Yet, she needed more contact and she realized that she was wearing far too many clothes.

Demi stood up and quickly removed her boxers and tank top before slowly lowering herself on top of Selena. They both moaned softly upon feeling the much needed contact. Demi looked at Selena with loved filled eyes and noticed the love reflected in Selena's. Demi knew that this wasn't another meaningless fuck like with the string of women that had been in her life after Sel. She leaned down to kiss Selena as her hand slowly caressed the length of her body until she found her hot center. Demi slowly entered her with two fingers moaning as she felt the hot walls surround her fingers. She buried her head in Selena's neck and sucked on her pulse point as she slowly worked her fingers in an out until she felt the walls tighten around her fingers. Selena trembled and yelled out her name, which was like music to Demi's ears. She helped Selena ride out her orgasm and then found her lips again pecking them softly. Neither one spoke a word, words weren't needed as Demi rolled off Selena and lay on her side pulling Selena's back into her front. With one final kiss to Selena's neck she fell asleep.

Selena woke the next morning and leaned back to kiss Demi before getting up. She took a quick shower and headed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her girl and coffee since she knew that Demi couldn't function without coffee. Maybe they didn't have to discuss their issues.

Demi walked out of the bedroom dressed in skinny jeans, black peep toe shoes and a tight black shirt with her black hair curled. She walked over to the coffee machine and quickly filled a cup. She closed her eyes and took a sip giving Selena a grateful smile.

Selena was a little confused as to why Demi didn't give her a morning kiss, they had made love the previous night and she was acting like nothing had happened. Just when she was gonna walk to Demi and kiss her, Dallas' door opened.

The blonde walked out in ripped jeans, a red tank top and flip flops which was her usual work attire. With her eyes half closed she walked towards the coffee pot and served herself a cup. After drinking it she finally smiled at Demi and Selena. "Morning," she said cheerfully.

Selena giggled at Dallas' antics as she placed plates on the table for the two girls. Demi shook her head at her sister and shared a smile with Selena before digging into the French toast and eggs. Dallas began to eat as well and the two thanked Selena for the meal before rushing out the door on their way to the studio.

Selena cleaned up and did the dishes wondering why Demi hadn't even bother to give her a goodbye kiss. Did last night mean the same thing to Demi as it did to her or was she just a willing body in her bed? The talk couldn't wait any longer. When Demi got home they would confront their issues and hopefully move past them.

Demi got into her office after being hugged by nearly all of her employees. She locked the door and leaned back on her chair. Images of Selena's naked body writhing under her the night before played in her mind and she shook her head to get them out. It had been a mistake, it was all a mistake. She should have never let Selena back in so easily. Selena had broken her heart, left her when she needed her the most. She didn't need her back now. Selena could go back into hiding and leave her the fuck alone. She reached over for her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Jenna," Demi said huskily into the phone. Jenna was a hot blonde that Demi had hooked up with a couple times and she wasn't a complete psycho. She was just what Demi needed to get Selena out of her head.

"_Demi, I'm so glad that you're okay. I tried to visit you, but they said that only family was allowed to see you," said Jenna sadly._

"Well, why don't I make it up to you tonight? Come by the office and we'll swing by my place so that I can change. Then I'll take you out to dinner," suggested Demi.

"_I can't wait Dems. See you tonight," replied Jenna giddily_

Demi hung up the phone with a smirk and was startled to see her sister and best friend starring at her with their arms crossed across their chests. "How the hell did you two get in, I locked the door?" questioned Demi.

"The question is have you lost your mind Demetria Devonne?" questioned Miley.

"What are you talking about?" asked Demi as she started to look through files on her desk.

"Don't play stupid Demetria. Why did you ask Jenna on a date? What about Sel?" inquired Miley raising an eyebrow.

"What about her?" questioned Demi without looking up.

Dallas slammed the folder closed and glared at her sister. "Are you fucking kidding me? You guys are living together. Don't tell me that it's as friends because I heard you two last night," said Dallas.

Demi looked up at the two. "Selena was in my bed, we had sex, end of story. There is no going back. She left me and she has to suffer the consequences," replied Demi bitterly.

Miley shook her head. "Demi she was with you every minute since she found out about your accident. She has been your own personal nurse. Yeah she fucked up by leaving, but she was going through a hard time. You two love each other. Don't do this. Don't turn your back on love Demi. You were miserable without her," begged Miley.

Demi stood up and faced the wall. "Selena and I are over. Who I fuck or don't fuck is my problem. Last time I checked I was an adult. I get that you guys care about me, but please butt out and get out of my office. I have a lot of work to catch up on," said Demi angrily.

Dallas and Miley shook their heads in disappointment and walked out of Demi's office. They hoped that she came to her senses before she lost Selena a second time.


	6. Chapter 6

Dallas thanked Miley for the ride home and took the elevator to her condo. She felt horrible for Selena, but she didn't want to get in the middle. Her sister was being an idiot, but she would always back her up.

"Hey Dal," called out Selena cheerfully from her place on the couch. "How was work?" she questioned looking up from her notebook with a smile.

Dallas forced herself to smile and answer back. "It was an easy day, so we ended early. Miles drove me home," explained Dallas.

Selena continued to write in the notebook she was holding. "Well what do you want for dinner? I want to have it ready by the time Dem gets home," said Selena happily.

Dallas swallowed the lump in her throat and mentally strangled her sister. "Whatever you want to make Selly is fine with me. I'm gonna take a shower and rework some lyrics," called out Dallas as she went into her bedroom.

She came out a couple of hours later and found Selena setting the table. Selena looked up and grinned at Dallas. "I made spaghetti and garlic bread. Remember that the three of us loved it when we were kids?" asked Selena.

Dallas smiled at the memory of her, Selena, and Demi eating spaghetti like there was no tomorrow. Their faces covered in sauce and grins on their faces. "Momma could never make enough for us," recalled Dallas with a laugh.

Selena looked at Dallas questioningly as she heard the front door open and a girl's voice that she didn't recognize. Dallas shrugged and closed her eyes when Selena headed for the living room

"Have a seat Jenna. I won't take long. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and change," said Demi with a flirtatious smile.

Selena watched the exchange from the doorframe to the kitchen and felt like she was punched in the stomach. Dallas placed a comforting hand on Selena's shoulder and glared at her sister.

Demi smiled at Selena and Dallas. "Jenna, you've met my sister Dallas and that's my roommate Selena. We've known each other since we were kids," explained Demi. "I'll be right out," she promised pecking Jenna's lips causing Selena to close her eyes tightly.

Selena felt horrible. She thought that she and Demi were getting back together, but Demi only saw her as a roommate. A part of her wanted to pack her bags and leave, but another stronger part wanted her to stay and fight. She wasn't gonna walk away again when things got hard. Demi was hers. If she saw her as a roommate then why did they share a bed wrapped in each other's arms? Why did they make love the night before?

Selena took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. "You have exactly three seconds to get the fuck out of my house!" she yelled glaring at Jenna. "Demetria Devonne get your ass out here!" she ordered.

Demi ran out in her robe and looked at Selena questioningly as she took in Jenna's wide eyes. "What is going on Sel?" she asked.

"Get your bitch out of here before I beat the shit out of her!" threatened Selena.

Jenna stood up and glared at Selena. "What the fuck is your problem?" she demanded.

Selena took a menacing step towards her. "My problem is that you are a fucking idiot. I'm Selena Gomez, Demi's longtime girlfriend not her roommate. Seems like the dye has fucked up your brain you bleached blonde. The fact that Demi is mine and will always be mine is common knowledge," responded Selena angrily.

"Selena calm down. We're not dating. You left me remember?" questioned Demi just as angry.

"Shut up Demetria!" ordered Selena as she grabbed Demi's arm and dragged her into their bedroom slamming the door behind them. "Dal that bitch better be out by the time I come out," called out Selena.

"My pleasure," said Dallas with a grin. "You heard my sister-in-law, get out," said Dallas dragging Jenna to the door. She couldn't stand her and was happy that Selena had put her in her place.

"What the hell is your problem Selena Marie? How dare you kick my date out?" demanded Demi.

Selena closed her eyes and tried to control herself. "How dare you make love to me and then bring some whore into our home?" countered Selena.

Demi glared at her. "My home! You walked out of our home when you lost our child! You walked out as if you were the only one that was hurting! She was my daughter too Selena! I lost you and her!" screamed Demi as she dropped on the floor crying.

Tears rolled down Selena's face as she sat next to Demi and took her in her arms. The two cried for their unborn daughter and for the pain that they had caused each other.

_Demi ran her fingers over the ivory gown that she would be wearing that night. She had everything that she had ever dreamed of. That night, she Demi Torres was going to be singing at the Grammys and she had a nomination. She was up for Album of the Year. On top of that, she was engaged to the love of her life and they were expecting a daughter. Life was perfect._

_Demi felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back slightly careful not squish her baby. _

"_I love you rock star," whispered Selena._

"_I love you too Selly. I can't believe this is happening," said Demi getting teary eyed._

"_Believe it. It's happening, so you have to leave now because Angelo is going to work on your hair and makeup. Mom and Brian will drive me over to the venue so that I can walk the red carpet with you," explained Selena as she grabbed the dress and pushed her fiancé out the door._

_Demi looked down at her watch for the fifteenth time. Selena wasn't picking up and it was almost time to walk the red carpet. Demi hoped that nothing was wrong, but she couldn't help worrying. Selena had promised her to be there and she never broke a promise. Taking a deep breath Demi stepped out of the limo and put on a smile for the cameras. _

"_So Demi you're up for Album of the Year. You must be so excited," commented a reporter._

"_It's a dream come true, even if I don't win at least I was nominated," said Demi._

"_Demi why isn't your fiancé here to share your big moment?" questioned another reporter._

"_Selly will be here. She's just running a bit late. She knows I can't perform without my good luck charm," joked Demi causing the reporters to laugh._

_Once she was seated Demi attempted to text Selena again, but received no answer. The award show got underway and she had to put on a smile although inside she was dying of worry._

_Finally her time to perform had arrived and she put on the best show she could in her state of worry. This was not like Selena. Something was wrong, but she couldn't just run out. If it turned out that Sel was just stuck in traffic or something she would kill her for leaving._

_And the nominees for Album of the Year are… Demi didn't hear the nominees. She was too busy worrying about Selena. Suddenly she was bathed in a bright light and she realized that she had won. She snapped out of her shock and walked on stage as people gave her a standing ovation._

"_I can't believe that this is really happening. I want to thank my family and the Lovatics for always believing in me. I also want to thank my beautiful fiancé Selly who couldn't be here tonight and tell her that she's perfect. I love her for always believing in me and for giving me the best gift anyone can have. Selly and I are expecting a baby, so this award goes to you baby girl. Momma loves you!" yelled Demi as happy tears rolled down her face._

_Demi ran off the stage as people cheered. As soon as the show ended she rushed home and was met with silence. Just as she was about to panic she noticed her sister's car pull up and her mom jumped out of the passenger seat with Dallas not far behind. Demi expected them to be there to congratulate her, but she didn't expect the heartbroken looks on their faces._

"_What's going on? Where's Selly?" demanded Demi._

_Diana pulled her daughter in for a hug as she sobbed. "Demi, Selena is in the hospital. When Mandy and Brian got here to pick her up they found her on the floor bleeding. She lost the baby sweetie. I'm so sorry," whispered Diana._

"_No!" yelled Demi in a strangled voice. "Our baby girl can't be gone. Where's Selly? This is some joke right?" she demanded._

_Dallas joined the hug. "I'm sorry sis. I wish we could tell you that it was a joke, but it isn't. Selena needs you. Let's get you dressed so that we can get you to the hospital," suggested Dallas._

"_No, let's go. I want to see Selena. I need to be with her," said Demi as she headed towards her sister's car._


	7. Chapter 7

Demi looked at the girl in her arms and pulled her closer. "I would have gladly given up my Grammy if God would have given us our baby back. You have no idea how much it hurt when they told me the news or when I saw the broken look on your face in the hospital Selly," whispered Demi.

"I know," Selena responded quietly.

_Demi rushed to Selena's room still dressed in her outfit from the Grammy's with mascara running down her face. She reached Selena's bed and felt her heart break at the broken look on Selena's face. She took Selena's hand in hers, but Selena pulled it back._

"_I lost our daughter. I couldn't give you what you wanted the most. You wanted to be a mom and I messed that up," said Selena in a voice barely above a whisper as tears rolled down her face and she looked away from Demi._

_Demi shook her head and reached for Selena's hand again. "It wasn't your fault sweetie. These things happen. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. You did everything right, please don't blame yourself," begged Demi._

_Selena refused to look at her. "Did you win?" she questioned not wanting to talk about the baby anymore._

"_Yes, I did," whispered Demi. Suddenly, winning a Grammy meant nothing to her. She just needed to make her girl feel better. They had to work together to get over the pain of losing their baby girl._

_Selena came out of the hospital a couple of days later and Demi did everything to cater to her every need, but Selena didn't want to talk to anyone. No one could get through to her. In her mind she had failed as a woman. She was unable to give her fiancé a baby. She was worthless and Demi deserved so much better._

_She finally decided that the best thing she could do for Demi was leave. Demi needed to find a woman that could give her the baby that she always wanted. She packed her bags and called her mom asking her to pick her up, but refused to give her details. Selena set the bags down and looked at Demi who was coming out of the kitchen with wide eyes as she noticed Selena's bags._

"_Are we going on a trip?" questioned Demi trying to ease the tension._

_Selena shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "No. I'm leaving Demi. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to give you a daughter. I saw the replay of the Grammy's. You dedicated the award to our daughter, the daughter that I wasn't able to give you. You'll find someone that you can form a family with Demi. You deserve it. You're the sweetest most kind hearted person I know and you deserve so much more than me," said Selena as she picked the luggage back up and opened the door._

"_Sel don't do this. We can get over it. Together we can get through anything. Please don't walk away from me Sel. Don't walk away from us," pleaded Demi tearfully as she watched the love of her life stand at the door to their condo with a luggage in her hand._

"_I'm sorry Dem. I do love you, but this is too much. I can't handle it. I'm not what you need. I wish you the best and that you find someone that knows how to put a smile on your face," said Selena as she walked out closing the door behind her._

_Demi dropped onto the floor. "You put a smile on my face! You make my life complete! I love you Selena!" she screamed knowing that the brunette had walked out the door for the last time._

"I'm sorry I left Demi. I thought that I was doing the right thing, but I realize now that I was being selfish. I felt so guilty that I didn't stop to consider that I was going to hurt us both more by leaving. There was so many times that I nearly got on a plane to come apologize, to beg you to take me back and give us another chance, but I was scared that you had found someone else. When I heard about your accident I thought that I was too late and I promised God that if he saved you I would spend my life showing you how much I love you," explained Selena.

Demi looked at the love in Selena's eyes and reached over to wipe her tears with the pads of her thumbs. "No one can ever replace you Selena. Losing our daughter was hard, but losing you nearly killed me. It sent me on a downward spiral because I didn't want to live. I didn't have a reason to. Waking up without you by my side was too painful. Countless girls passed through my mattress, but none spent the night. They were just meaningless fucks in an attempt to fill the void that you left. I will always love you," whispered Demi.

Selena looked at her with hope filled eyes. "Can you forgive me? Can you give me another chance? Give us another chance?" asked Selena.

Demi cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss. She was wordlessly telling Selena that she was forgiven. "And I'm sorry about Jenna. I was scared Selly, of how easily we fell back into routine and how right it felt to make love to you. It freaked me out. I was afraid to give my heart to you again and have you walk out on me. I should have never brought her into our home," apologized Demi.

"Our home," whispered Selena resting her forehead against Demi's.

"Yes baby, our home," replied Demi with a smile knowing that they were going to be okay.

Suddenly Selena jumped up and pulled Demi up with her. "Let's go eat before Dallas eats all the spaghetti," she declared pulling Demi towards the door.

Demi's eyes widened. "You left Dallas alone with a pot of spaghetti? I'll order a pizza," said Demi reaching for her cell phone.

They got into the kitchen and Selena's jaw dropped open. Dallas hadn't bothered with plates. She was sitting on the table with the pot of spaghetti in front of her as she happily ate. Her face was covered in tomato sauce and she looked like a big kid. "Dallas Leigh Torres! That was for all of us!" exclaimed Selena with her hands on her hips.

"What! I thought you would be too busy eating my sister to care," replied Dallas with her mouth full.

Demi glared at her as she ordered the pizza for Selena and her. "For your information, Selly and I were talking," said Demi as she walked behind Selena and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Dallas grinned at them. "I take it that you two worked everything out. About time. Now Demi and you can move back to your house and I can have a bachelorette pad," said Dallas before she went back to her spaghetti.

Selena turned her head and looked at Demi questioningly. She had assumed that Demi had sold their old condo.

Demi shook her head no and kissed Selena's cheek. "I couldn't sell it. It held too many memories of our life together and a part of me hoped that you would come back," explained Demi.

Selena turned in her arms and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Get a room! Better yet go to your own house!" yelled Dallas although she was smiling. She loved seeing her sister so happy and something told her that Selena wasn't going anywhere this time.

Demi flipped her off without pulling away from Selena, but finally the doorbell announcing the pizza's arrival made them pull apart.

Demi paid for the pizza and walked into the kitchen to grab a couple cokes. "Come on Selly. Let's go to our room and watch a movie. Dallas can stay here with her beloved spaghetti," said Demi sticking her tongue out at her older sister who was too busy with her food to care.

"Keep it down tonight. I don't need to hear Selena moaning my sister's name!" called out Dallas as the door closed.

Demi was about to open it to go beat the crap out of her, but Selena pulled her in for a kiss. Killing Dallas could wait decided Demi as she set the pizza down and wrapped her arms around Selena.


	8. Chapter 8

Selena looked up from the keyboard and smiled at her partner. "I think we finally got it. That sounds like a keeper," she said happily as she played the closing rift again.

Demi and Selena had moved back into their own place about a month back. Everything was going great for them. Selena had even agreed to come on board with Dark Diva Records as a songwriter. Demi wanted to keep her girl close after four years of separation and who was Selena to deny her? Plus Selena wanted to be close to Demi just as much as Demi wanted to have her close.

"You're really talented. I'm glad they paired me up with you," said the sandy blonde man as he grinned at the beautiful Latina seated next to him.

Selena blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Jackson. Why don't we take a break for lunch," suggested Selena as she stood up and grabbed the demo. "I'll take this to the boss and see what she thinks," said Selena with a grin. Just the thought of seeing Demi made her giddy. Both she and Jackson headed for the door. Selena gave Jackson a small wave and headed for Demi's door.

"Sel hold on a sec," requested Jackson with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Selena walked back over to him with a friendly smile and a questioning look. "What's up?"

"Well, um. I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch," said Jackson with a hopeful face.

Before Selena could let down the newest member of the team gently, a familiar voice brought a grin to her face.

"Miss Russo can you please come into my office?" requested Demi with a serious face as she went back to her office and closed the door.

"She seemed kinda angry. I better go see what's going on," said Selena apologetically.

"Word of advice, if you don't want to get fired or worst killed. I suggest that you don't flirt with the boss' girl," suggested a voice from behind Jackson.

He spun around to find himself facing a grinning Dallas. "What are you talking about? I would never flirt with Taylor. Miley would kill me," said a very confused Jackson.

Jackson had only been working for Dark Diva for a little more than a week. Miley had been the one to hire him since Demi had taken some time off to settle into her place with Selena. Consequently, the clueless man had no idea that he had two bosses and that Demi could be far more dangerous than Miley if someone tried to take her Selenalena.

"Fyi Dark Diva was cofounded by Demi Torres and Miley Cyrus, so you have two bosses: Demi and Miley. Miley is married to Taylor and Demi is dating Selena," explained Dallas.

Jackson frowned at the new information. "Is it serious?" he questioned hoping that he still had a shot.

"No not really," said Dallas watching Jackson's face light up. "They've only known each other since they were seven, have been dating since they were fifteen and live together. Not serious at all," revealed Dallas with a laugh as she headed into her office leaving a chagrined Jackson behind.

Meanwhile, Selena walked into Demi's office and was immediately engulfed in a pair of strong arms from behind.

"What took you so long?" whined Demi as she buried her face in Selena's neck and nipped at it softly.

Selena held up the demo for Demi to see. "The new song is finished. I just need you to hear it and let me know what you think before we give it to the band," explained Selena as she leaned her head to the side giving Demi better access.

"Put it on my desk and if you're a good girl for the boss lady then I might just listen to it," said Demi with a smirk.

Selena pulled away and glared at Demi. "That's sexual harassment Miss Torres," said Selena in an offended voice.

Demi sauntered over to her leather chair and sat down. "Look here Miss Russo, writers are a dime a dozen. I suggest you use your good looks to your advantage and get ahead in this industry. Why don't you stop complaining and show me if the rest of the package is as gorgeous as that face," requested Demi playing with a pen as she lasciviously looked up and down Selena's body.

"I am not a cheap whore that's here for your perverted sexual fantasies. I'm a good song writer. Another company will hire me," declared Selena.

"Stop being so dramatic," said Demi as she stood up and walked over to Selena. They faced each other with almost no space between the two. "Is the thought of being with me so unappealing?" questioned Demi with a low sexy voice.

Selena brought her hands up to her shirt and began unbuttoning it slowly, while Demi's eyes followed the movement of her hands. Selena threw her shirt to the side and pushed Demi towards the couch. She quickly straddled the younger girl and glared down at her. "Is this what you wanted?" she demanded.

Suddenly they both burst out laughing and Demi pulled Selena's body on top of hers. She captured her lips in a tender kiss. "I missed you," whispered Demi against Selena's full lips.

"I missed you too baby," responded Selena as she leaned down to kiss Demi.

Selena and Demi had always had a very active and passionate sex life. Once in a while they enjoyed role playing just to spice things up a little. Selena could easily tell when Demi was in one of her role playing moods and easily fell into the role that she was supposed to play.

Demi rubbed her hands up and down the length of Selena's back enjoying the closeness. She kissed the sensitive area between Selena's ear and her jawline. "So what do you want to have for lunch baby?" questioned Demi softly.

"You," was Selena's simple response.

Demi let out a small growl and flipped Selena and her over. Unfortunately she forgot that they were not at home in their king size bed. They landed with a thud on Demi's office floor with Demi on top of Selena.

"Ow my back," whined Selena as Demi looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry baby. I got a little too excited," Demi apologized. "Let me kiss it better," suggested Demi with a smirk as she stood up and flipped Selena onto her stomach. She placed gentle butterfly kisses down the length of Selena's back and then used her teeth to unclasp her bra. She quickly discarded the item and reached under Selena to softly cup her breasts.

"Um Dems, I'm pretty sure my boobs are fine. I landed on my back," said Selena with difficulty.

"I'm the doctor. I'll be the judge of that," declared Demi as she flipped Selena back over and began to softly fondle her breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth. Letting it go with a soft pop she grinned down at Selena. "You're right they're perfectly fine. In fact they're perfect."

Selena giggled and tugged on the bottom of Demi's shirt indicating that she wanted it off. Soon both girls had discarded all of their clothing and were rolling around on Demi's rug. They panted and moaned as their sweaty bodies glided together. Finally, they collapsed in a tangle of limbs with Demi resting her head on Selena's stomach. She pressed a soft kiss to her flat abdomen before resting her cheek once more.

Miley raised her hand to knock on Demi's office but was stopped by Marcie. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," said Marcie.

Miley raised a questioning eyebrow. She needed to discuss a contract with Demi.

"Selena is in there," explained Marcie with a blush. "I think they're either constructing or breaking something. I heard a few loud crashes and lots of grunts," said Marcie with a laugh knowing full well what her boss was up to.

Miley burst out laughing. "Sure they are. Tell my horny best friend that I need to see her. I'll be in my office constructing something with my wife. I suddenly became very inspired," said Miley with a smirk. She walked towards the nearest recording studio and threw the door open. "Taylor in my office now, it's an emergency!" declared Miley as she headed rapidly towards her own office.

The frazzled blonde ran out of the studio and after her wife, while Marcie sat at her desk laughing. Every day she thanked God for her luck. She had the most entertaining job in the world. Her bosses were absolutely bonkers, but they were incredibly sweet and generous.

Suddenly Miley's door was thrown open and an enraged Taylor tried to walk out. Miley held on to her arm. "Come on Blondie. It is an emergency. I'm dying here," declared Miley as she pulled her wife back in and closed the door once more.

Marcie was holding her stomach at this point as she tried to stop laughing and concentrate on her work. Luckily the phone rang and she was forced to jump back into professional mode.

Back in Demi's office the two were fully dressed and Demi stuck the demo into her sound system. She pulled Selena onto her lap as she listened to it. She stayed quiet for a minute after the last note played. "Wow. That was magical Selly. I'm so proud of you," said Demi softly as she kissed Selena's cheek.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Jackson and I worked together," said Selena with a smile.

"I might just keep him around then. He's talented. By the way what were you two talking about in the hall?" questioned Demi.

Selena avoided her eyes. "Heaskedmeouttolunch," she responded in one breath.

Unfortunately Demi was fluent in Selena. "HE WHAT? HE'S FIRED! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS ASKING OUT MY GIRL! I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Demi as she lifted Selena off her lap and rushed to the door with Selena hot on her heals trying to stop her from murdering Jackson.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Demi made it to the front lobby just as Jackson walked in happily eating an ice cream cone and carrying a vanilla one in his other hand. Demi's eyes narrowed as she realized that the other ice cream cone must be for HER Selena since Sel's favorite ice cream was vanilla. She walked over to the unsuspecting man and took the vanilla ice cream cone from his hand, unceremoniously smashing it on top of his head.

"Look here dimwit. My girlfriend doesn't need you to buy her ice cream or anything for that matter. I can buy her all the ice cream in the world and eat it off her. Got it? If I catch you flirting with my girl again you are fired!" yelled Demi just as Selena stopped in her tracks next to her as she caught sight of Jackson's ice cream hat.

"Demetria Devonne Torres you apologize this instant!" demanded Selena with her arms crossed over her chest. "Jackson was just trying to be nice and he didn't know that you and I were together when he asked me out to lunch."

Demi turned to look at Selena. "But Sel!" she whined. "You know I don't like anyone flirting with you. I don't want to apologize," replied Demi pouting.

Selena glared at her. "Suck that bottom lip in young lady and apologize or you will be spending the next week in the guest room," threatened Selena.

Demi's eyes widened at the threat and she turned towards Jackson. "Sorry," she muttered.

Everyone in the office was watching the scene in amusement.

"Whipped!" yelled Miley but covered it up with a cough.

Taylor elbowed her in the stomach. "Keep it up Miley Ray and you will move back into the guest room," threatened Taylor.

Miley gulped and looked at her wife. "Yes dear," she replied before pecking her lips softly.

Dallas and Marcie were both behind Marcie's desk laughing at the two couples.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in their relationships," joked Dallas. "My sister is so fucking whipped," she laughed.

"Listen up everyone I have an announcement to make," said Demi taking Selena's left hand and lifting it up for everyone to see. "This here means that Sel is mine. She's off limits," began Demi only to be interrupted by Dallas.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking at sis?" questioned Dallas with a laugh.

Demi looked at Selena's hand and then dropped it. "Dammit!" she yelled before rushing into her office. Moments later she emerged and placed a diamond ring on Selena's finger. "Okay now where was I? Selena is my fiancé. If I find out that anyone else hit on her they will be fired so fast that they will get whiplash. Got it?" demanded Demi and was satisfied when everyone nodded.

Selena pulled Demi back towards the office and closed the door. "What a nice way to propose. It was so romantic," said Selena sarcastically.

Demi wrapped her arms around Selena's waist and pecked her lips. "Baby, you're already mine. You had already said yes, so all I did was put the ring back where it belongs," explained Demi.

Selena kissed Demi softly and whispered, "I love you," against her lips before resting their foreheads together.

The following Saturday Demi sat nervously in her limo outside of, "No Way Out's" launch party. It was the first launch party in the history of Dark Diva that she would be attending. Now that she had Selena back at her side, her rock, she felt ready to be back in front of the cameras.

"You okay baby?" questioned Selena noticing Demi's nervousness.

Demi leaned over to kiss Selena softly. "With you here everything is perfect," she said and smiled at Selena who returned the smile.

She stepped out of the limo and held a hand out for Selena. They were immediately bathed in lights and had microphones in their faces.

"Demi, over here Demi!"

"Is that Selena Russo?"

Demi pulled Selena closer and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"So Demi this is the first launch party that you attend since the founding of Dark Diva. Does that have anything to do with the lovely lady at your side?" asked a reporter causing Selena to blush.

Demi kissed Selena's cheek and turned towards the reporter. "Yes. Now that I have my girl back I feel ready to conquer the world," replied Demi happily.

"Why were you guys separated? Where was Selena all this time? Does she know about all your girlfriends?" questioned reporters seemingly at the same time.

"All that matters is that I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," said Selena.

They walked inside and Demi grabbed them a couple of drinks before they went in search of Miley and Taylor.

Miley spotted her two friends and waved them over. "Finally, what took ya'll so damn long?" she questioned. Selena's blush and Demi's smirk told her everything that she needed to know. "Seriously? You two are like rabbits!" exclaimed Miley making everyone at the table laugh.

Demi took a sip of her long island iced tea and then leaned over to peck Selena's lips. "You're just jealous that blondie over there doesn't put out," said Demi with a laugh.

Taylor raised an eyebrow at Demi and then grabbed an unsuspecting Miley's face in between her hands kissing her wife passionately. "Don't be so sure Thumbelina," countered Taylor.

The table burst out laughing as they caught sight of Miley's dazed expression. Somewhere during the spectacle Dallas, Marcie, and Nick had joined the group.

"Selena it's so great to see you," said Nick with a giant grin causing Demi to pull Selena in closer and raise an eyebrow at Nick.

"Great to see you too Nicky, I missed you," responded Selena with a genuine smile. A low growl made her turn questioningly towards her fiancé.

Everyone else at the table was laughing at Demi's reaction.

"Chill Demi, I'm not hitting on Sel. I learned my lesson," said Nick causing the girls to laugh at the memory.

Dallas looked questioningly at her sister as she sipped her vodka tonic. "This I've got to hear," she muttered.

Demi blushed bright red and hid her face in Selena's neck, while Selena rubbed her back trying not to giggle.

_Demi had been opening for the Jonas Brother's and somewhere along the line Selena had joined them. They had been dating for about six months, but since their careers were taking off only their families knew. To everyone else they were very close best friends._

_Nick and Selena had instantly hit it off and the poor boy began to develop a crush. They spent a lot of time together during Demi's sets and one faithful day Nick leaned in to kiss Selena. Before his lips could meet their target he was being yanked back by his hair and was brought face to face to an enraged Demi._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Velcro head?" demanded Demi._

_Nick pulled free and looked at Demi angrily. "What the hell Demi? What is wrong with you?" he questioned._

_Demi pulled Selena to her and glared at Nick. "You were about to kiss MY girlfriend!" yelled Demi._

_Luckily they were backstage and no one paid attention to the outburst because they were setting up for the Jonas' set._

_Nick's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "You-r your girlfriend?" he stuttered._

_Selena nodded and smiled apologetically at Nick. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea Nick, but I'm with Demi. I think you're a great guy, but I love my rockstar," said Selena smiling at Demi lovingly. "Please don't say anything. We're not ready to go public yet," pleaded Selena._

"_Don't worry I won't say anything. Congratulations," said Nick with a genuine smile._

_Selena grabbed Demi's arm and dragged her towards her dressing room lecturing her on her jealous outbursts. Demi just nodded when necessary and kept following her girlfriend._

Nick ran a hand through his hair. "I like my hair too much to hit on Sel again," he finished with a laugh.

"Hardy har har," responded Demi sticking her tongue out at her friends who were all laughing at the story. She narrowed her eyes at her sister who was gasping from laughing so hard. "At least I have the nerve to get my girl. You're too chicken to tell Marcie that you like her," said Demi causing Dallas to immediately stop laughing.

Selena shook her head at Demi and pulled her towards the dance floor. "Come on. You've done enough," declared Selena.

"Yeah I'll catch you guys later," seconded Nick as he headed to the bar.

"Let's go dance Allie," said Miley as she pulled her wife to the dance floor.

Taylor immediately agreed and soon only the two in question were left at the table. Marcie looked at Dallas who was unable to meet her gaze.

"Is that true Dal? You like me?" questioned Marcie softly.

Dallas downed her vodka tonic and cupped Marcie's face kissing her softly. "Does that answer your question?" asked Dallas.

Marcie leaned in and captured Dallas' lips in a more passionate kiss. "Good, because I have been crazy about you since I met you," confessed Marcie.

"Really?" questioned Dallas and Marcie simply nodded with a smile on her face. "Well in that case will you go out with me?"

"Name the date and time," responded Marcie before Dallas kissed her again.

Demi looked over to the table and grinned. "See Selly my big mouth got them together," she gloated.

Selena pulled Demi to her and placed her hands behind her neck. "Bring your big mouth over here and put it to good use," requested Selena as she captured Demi's lips in a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update, but I am finally free from school for the summer. I will return to updating every Wednesday. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

Hours later the party was still going strong and Demi was in the VIP Lounge sitting on one of the couches. Two girls that she had previously hooked up with were hanging all over her and she wasn't doing anything to stop them since she was shit faced by this point.

Selena stepped out of the dance floor with Nick close behind as they went to sit at their table. "Hey have you seen Demi?" Selena questioned Dallas as she took a sip of her drink.

Dallas pulled her head from Marcie's neck and shook her head. "Not recently, last I heard she and Miley were gonna go hang in the VIP Lounge, but Miley is over there dancing with Tay. Who knows where my crazy sister is," replied Dallas going back to sucking on Marcie's neck.

"Why don't we go back to your place Dem. I can give you a night to remember," whispered the brunette sucking on Demi's ear.

Demi let out a moan, but shook her head. "I can't Em," she breathed out.

"Can't or won't? Come on stud remember last time the two of us spent the night together? I'll make you moan my name," said the red head huskily as she ran her hand down Demi's inner thigh and sucked on her neck.

"God Andy. That sounds tempting, but I can't. I'm engaged," whimpered out Demi.

"Don't let that stop you," said a very familiar voice.

Demi pushed the girls off and stared at her fiancé wide eyed. "Selly, baby, this is not what you think. I love you," pleaded Demi as she walked towards Selena.

Selena rushed out of the lounge and got into the awaiting limo before Demi could catch up to her. Tears streamed down her face as she pictured her Demi with those girls. Before they had split up she had never had to worry about Demi cheating, but apparently the years apart had changed her. She got into their penthouse and locked herself in their room. Demi could sleep in the guestroom or outside for all she cared.

Not long after crying herself to sleep she was awakened by a loud noise. Selena was scared and remembered that she was home alone. She pulled the covers up to her chin as she looked out the bedroom window and noticed a shadow. Confused she walked towards the window and opened it. Her fiancé fell through the window wearing nothing but a black bra and thong.

"Demi what the hell? What are you doing outside a two story window and why in hell's name are you in your panties?" demanded Selena.

Demi who was still slightly dazed from her fall remained on the floor. She sat up and leaned against the wall. "Well you see…"

_Demi was rooted to the spot when she saw the love of her life run out the door. She loved Selena and had let the alcohol temporarily cloud her judgment. Demi realized that she had to follow Selena or she might risk losing her again. She rushed out the door and was stopped by an enraged curly haired beast otherwise known as Taylor demanding to know why her best friend ran out in a puddle of tears._

_Demi explained what she had done and Miley had to physically restrain Taylor so that she wouldn't kill Demi._

"_Tay, I promise to fix it," promised Demi._

"_You better Torres or I will let blondie here kill you and I will even help her," responded Miley._

_When Demi got to their shared penthouse she tried to go into their bedroom, but found the door locked. She refused to spend the night away from Selena, so in her alcohol induced stupidity she figured that she had to climb the tree next to their bedroom window. Demi got outside and realized that climbing the tree in a dress would be difficult so she stripped to her undies and proceeded to climb the tree._

"And that's how I ended up in my undies outside our window," finished Demi looking at Selena with fear filled eyes.

Selena burst out laughing and knelt in front of her fiancé. "You're such a dork rockstar. Did you forget we have a master key to all the locks in the office?" questioned Selena still laughing as she took Demi in her arms.

Demi let out a loud groan as she remembered about the key. "I wasn't thinking baby. All I cared about was fixing things. I love you Sel. Those girls mean nothing to me. I'm sorry things go out of hand," whispered Demi hugging Selena close.

"Don't ever do that again Demi. I love you and can't stand the thought of you with anyone else," said Selena snuggling into Demi.

"You're my life Selly. You never have to worry about me cheating. You are everything I need baby girl," replied Demi.

Selena suddenly stood up and stuck a hand out for Demi to take. "Come on rockstar. I will give you a night to remember. You have everything you need here at home," said Selena winking at Demi.

Demi grinned and took Selena's hand. "I know. I'm engaged to the hottest most caring woman in the world," said Demi.

Selena pushed Demi onto the bed and pulled her own shirt off followed by her boy shorts. She kissed her way up Demi's body leaving small love bites along the way. She placed a kiss above each one of Demi's breasts and then proceeded to suck on her neck. Selena wanted no one to doubt that Demi was taken. As she busied herself sucking and biting Demi's neck she traced a hand down Demi's flat stomach and into her panties.

Demi's hands wove into Selena's hair as she felt her lover's hand reach her sensitive nub. "Stop teasing me Sel," breathed out Demi as Selena's thumb continued to stroke her clit.

Suddenly Selena got completely off Demi causing Demi's eyes to open. "What are you doing Sel?" questioned a confused Demi.

"Shh quiet rockstar," replied Selena placing a finger in front of her mouth to indicate that she wanted Demi quiet. "Close your eyes baby," instructed Selena.

Demi kept her eyes closed as she heard Selena rummaging around the bedroom and when Selena pulled her panties down, but her eyes flew open when she felt Selena buried deep inside of her. Demi couldn't believe how sexy Selena looked knelt between her legs.

Selena let Demi adjust to the size before pulling out and ramming back into Demi. It was the first time that Selena felt bold enough to use the strap on. Demi had used it on her many times, but Selena had never worn it. "Do you like that baby?" asked Selena with a grin.

Demi nodded as she bit her bottom lip and pulled Selena onto her. Demi's nails clawed at Selena's back, while her legs wrapped around Selena pulling her closer. They found the perfect rhythm and were soon moaning into each other's mouths.

With one final push Selena sent Demi over the edge and she followed not long after. She slowly pulled out of Demi and unclasped the strap on tossing it onto the ground. She lay back on top of Demi and they both held each other unable to talk.

Demi kissed Selena's forehead and reached for the sheets wrapping them around them. "You didn't have to do that baby to prove that I have all that I need at home," whispered Demi.

Selena kissed the top of her breasts and cuddled into her. "Didn't you like it?" she questioned unsure of herself.

Demi pulled her in for a heated kiss. "Are you kidding baby. I loved it. I just want you to know that you never have to do anything to make me love you more. Just being you is enough, but that was some hot ass sex," she said with a laugh causing Selena to giggle.

"Good night rockstar," replied Selena sleeply.

"Good night baby."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom! Dallas is cheating!" complained Maddie from inside the pool where she and Dallas were playing Marco Polo.

"Only Dallas would cheat at Marco Polo," called out Demi with a laugh as she snatched the margarita from Selena's hands and took a sip before leaning back into her lounge chair.

"Hey!" complained Selena only to be greeted by her fiancé's grin that she wasn't able to resist. "Fine, I'll go make another one."

Dianna shook her head and muttered under her breath. For some reason her eldest daughter had the tendency of acting more immature than her two younger daughters combined. "Marcie won't you be a dear and keep an eye on Dallas before I strangle her," requested Dianna with a smile.

Marcie laughed and headed towards the pool. Dallas lost all interest in the game as her bikini clad girlfriend stepped into the pool. Her gaze was fixed on the blonde bombshell as said blonde slowly made her way towards the eldest Lovato.

"Close your mouth Dallas. You're drooling," called out Demi before pulling Selena who was now sitting between her legs closer.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late, but we brought southern peach cobbler as a peace offering," said Miley with a grin as she pointed to the pan that her wife was carrying.

Mandy rushed out from the house and took Isabel from Miley. "You can keep the cobbler. I want this precious little angel as a peace offering," replied Mandy as she kissed Isabel's cheeks and turned so that neither Brian nor Dianna who also wanted a turn at the baby could take her.

Selena watched the scene with a smile on her face and subtly rubbed her stomach. They were all ready to be grandparents. They spoiled Isabel rotten and Selena could only imagine how bad they would be if she and Demi had a baby.

"Eddie!" called out Isabel happily causing the three fighting adults to turn their attention towards Eddie who was standing at the grill making funny faces at the child. Naturally Isabel held her arms out to him wanting to be held.

Mandy being a good sport handed the toddler over to Eddie who proceeded to swing her around over his head like an airplane. Isabel's giggles made everyone smile, well everyone except for Demi and not because she didn't adore her goddaughter because she truly did. It was the look of longing on Selena's face that killed her. She knew how much her fiancé wanted a baby and although Selena had brought it up once since they had gotten back together Demi had managed to avoid the conversation. She was truly afraid of a repeat of last time and that Selena would not be able to handle it.

"Baby are you okay?" questioned Selena worriedly as she cupped Demi's face.

Demi smiled at her girlfriend and leaned in to peck her lips. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Taylor asked you a question a while ago and you seem to be in your own world," replied Selena.

Demi turned her attention towards the blonde who now occupied the lounge chair next to hers and grinned apologetically. "My bad Tay. It's just that having Sel in between my legs causes me to have naughty thoughts," joked Demi.

Taylor burst out laughing as Selena blushed and smacked Demi's thigh. "Well I asked Sel where you guys were thinking of getting married and she said I'm not sure yet, so then I asked you. Here we are still waiting for an answer," replied Taylor with a grin.

Demi pulled Selena closer and rested her chin on her right shoulder. "Well I was thinking of flying everyone out to Cancun or Puerto Vallarta. Personally, I want just my closest friends and relatives there. I would love to have it on the beach with a more casual look," finished Demi with a smile. "But it's Sel's choice. If my baby wants me to rent out the Coliseum in Rome and have it there. I'll make it happen. I want her to be happy and if she's happy I'm happy."

A silent tear rolled down Selena's face and she mumbled, "God why are you so perfect," before cupping Demi's chin and crashing their lips together.

Dallas who was now holding Isabel covered the little girl's eyes. "Hey! Keep the pda PG, we have children present!" yelled Dallas.

The yelling caused Isabel to start crying and wanting her mommy.

Miley walked over and took her daughter but not before smacking Dallas. "Way to scare my baby you idiot." Miley rocked Isabel and walked over towards Taylor where they both worked together to calm their daughter down.

"It's okay baby. Auntie Dallas is silly. She didn't mean to yell," soothed Taylor as she rubbed the baby's back.

Demi noticed Selena watching the scene and knew that she could picture them in the same situation. She had to find a way to convince Selena that she loved her with or without kids. All that mattered was that they were together.

"Come and get it!" yelled out Eddie and everyone started filling their plates. Demi loved these Sunday barbecues and getting to spend time with her family. When Marissa or Lisha were in town they would join and Tiffany or Jenna stopped by once in a while. Sel's extended family hadn't been by since the breakup, but not because they had problems with Demi just because there hadn't been time yet.

After they finished eating they all went into the family room to play a game. Monopoly was the only game that was banned because either Miley or Demi would throw the board whenever Dallas started cheating. Tonight they had decided on Pictionary. The couples were split into two teams with the Lovato sisters and Miley on the same team to avoid fights.

Miley pulled a card that told her to draw the map of Italy and the only clue that her group got was that it was a place. Maddie set the timer as Miley quickly drew Italy.

"Boot!" yelled out Dallas.

Demi, Eddie, and Brian turned to look at Dallas in disbelief.

"It's a place you idiot," pointed out Demi.

Eddie squinted his eyes a bit before grinning. "Italy!" he called out.

"Yes!" yelled Miley as she high fived her group.

As Taylor got up to draw for her own team Demi leaned towards Dallas. "Why is Marcie with you? You don't have looks or brains?" she whispered causing Dallas' eyes to water up. Demi's eyes darted towards Dianna and Eddie wondering if they had noticed that her teasing had gone too far and that she had actually hurt her sister's feelings. Luckily neither of her parents were paying her any attention, but soon she noticed that her girlfriend was glaring at her.

Selena shook her head at her and nodded towards Dallas indicating that she should apologize.

Demi moved closer towards her sister and hugged her. "I'm sorry Dal. You know I didn't mean it," said Demi ignoring that all the eyes in the room were now on her.

Dallas pulled away and headed to the back yard.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Dianna knowing that one of her three angels had done something stupid.

"Nothing Momma. I'll go talk to her," replied Demi as she rushed after her older sister.

Demi noticed that Dallas was sitting next to the pool with her feet in the water. "Is this seat taken?" she questioned.

"I don't think so. I mean it's yours isn't it? You paid for the house," replied Dallas.

Demi was taken aback by Dallas' reply. If she didn't know any better she would say that her oldest sister was jealous of her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just want one thing for me Demi and Marcie is it. Everything else is yours. You're the perfect daughter with the huge bank account. You have the perfect job, perfect girlfriend, you're beautiful. Do you really think that it's easy to always come in second best to your younger sister? And it's not that I'm not proud of you Demi because I am, but when is it gonna be my turn?" demanded Dallas.

Demi was speechless. She had never stopped to consider that Dallas might feel this way. "Dallas what can I do to make you feel better? I don't want you to feel this way, but I can't change who I am," said Demi.

"Nothing. I'm sorry you're right. I'm being unreasonable. You've always tried to help me and here I am making you feel bad. Forget what I said Dem. I love you baby sis," whispered Dallas as she pulled Demi in for a hug.

Demi hugged her older sister back. "I love you too Dal. You and Maddie are the best sisters anyone can ever ask for," responded Demi.

Suddenly a loud splash was heard as both sisters made contact with the cold pool water. As they surfaced they noticed their youngest sister laughing her ass off. "Teaches you two to have a sister moment without me," said Maddie with a laugh. She then took a running leap and cannon balled into the pool.

The three sisters splashed around the pool playing around like children. Eddie hugged Dianna as they watched their three girls splash around. Demi and Dallas might not be Eddie's biologically, but they were every bit his girls. When they were happy he was happy and when they were sad he was sad. When they were hurt, God help him he wanted to kill the person responsible. Luckily his two eldest had found great women to share their life with and as for Maddie, well Maddie wasn't allowed to date until she was thirty.

When the three sisters tired of playing they got out of the pool. Selena was waiting for Demi with a towel and wrapped it around her curvy body before kissing her softly. "Ready to go home rockstar? It's been a long day and I'm tired," said Selena.

Demi nodded tiredly and then hid her face in Selena's neck. "Carry me," she requested with a pout.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who take the time to review. It motivates me to keep writing and lets me know that you guys are enjoying the story.**

Demi got home and grinned as she caught sight of her girl dancing around the kitchen. She slowly stepped into the kitchen and caught the spinning girl around the waist joining her in her dance. Demi finished with a dramatic dip and leaned down to kiss Selena passionately.

Demi helped Selena back up, but kept her arms securely around her waist. "Imma go take a quick shower and change, so that we can have dinner," she explained before pecking Selena's lips softly.

Not too long after the two lovers sat across from each other enjoying their dinner. Demi noticed that Selena kept glancing at her ever so often and smiling. "What's up Selly? Do I have something on my face?" asked Demi wiping her chin.

Selena giggled and shook her head no. "Do you notice a theme with today's meal?" questioned Selena.

Demi looked down at her plate trying to figure out what Selena was talking about. All she saw was corn, pees, and ribs, so she shook her head no.

Selena covered Demi's hands with one of her own and took her fork to point at the plate. "Baby corn, baby pees, and baby back ribs," replied Selena.

Demi's eyes widened and she shook her head no.

Selena nodded yes. "We're having a baby, rockstar," whispered Selena with a smile.

Demi pulled away as if she had been burned and stood up. She turned giving Selena her back unable to believe that history was repeating itself. Finally she faced Selena angrily. "Last time I checked two women couldn't have kids, so did you cheat on me Selena? Who's the dad Jackson or Nick?" demanded Demi knowing that she was being unreasonable.

Selena was completely taken aback by Demi's reaction and before she could stop herself she slapped her girlfriend. Before covering her mouth and sobbing. "Do you really think I would cheat on you? I got pregnant the same way as last time Demetria. Through in-vitro fertilization, but I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. Guess the surprise is on me isn't it? I should have known that this new Demi didn't want kids. Kids would take you away from your bitches and you would have to settle down and stop risking your life in all those fast cars that you buy. Don't worry Demetria, I don't expect anything from you. I am fully capable of raising this baby on my own," responded Selena as she headed towards their bedroom and slammed the door.

Demi was rooted to the spot. She knew that she had fucked up, but the fear of Selena miscarrying again was the driving force behind her words. She was scared to lose Selena again. Finally, she was able to move and headed towards the hall closet to grab her leather jacket. She grabbed the keys to her Ferrari and headed out the door slamming it behind her. She needed a couple of drinks to calm down and figure out how to deal with this situation.

Selena heard the door slam and started crying even harder. A part of her had hoped that Demi would come after her and apologize, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. She would have to raise her baby alone. Selena lifter her shirt and rubbed her slightly protruding belly. "Don't worry baby, Mommy will make sure that you have everything you need. I'm sorry that you won't get to meet your Momma, but I promise that you will be a happy baby.

Selena awoke the next day and instinctively reached out for Demi, but finding her side of the bed cold, memories of the night before came rushing back. Selena forced herself out of bed and peaked into the guestroom expecting to see Demi in bed. She was surprised to find the bed empty, but figured that Demi probably spend the night at Dallas'. As she continued towards the kitchen her eyes stopped on the closed nursery door. That door had remained locked and Selena hadn't asked Demi to open it. It brought too many memories, but now that there was a new baby on the way, Selena would have to ask Demi for the keys.

Selena wasn't really hungry, but she knew that she had to eat for her baby's sake. At four months pregnant she was well into her second trimester. After the disaster of her first pregnancy, Selena had decided to wait until the first trimester had passed to tell Demi. The first trimester is usually when miscarriages occur, so Selena didn't want to get Demi's hopes up. She never dreamt that Demi did not want a baby at all.

After a quick breakfast of fresh fruit and yogurt, Selena grabbed the phone to call Dallas. She couldn't force herself not to care. She needed to know that Demi was okay.

Dallas detangled herself from Marcie's embrace and grabbed the annoying phone wondering who the hell had a death wish because that was the only explanation for waking her so early.

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Dal, I'm sorry for calling so early, but I needed to know if Demi spent the night," explained Selena.

Dallas was suddenly very alert as worry filled her body. Where the hell was her baby sister if she had not spent the night at home? "No, Sel. I haven't seen her since yesterday at work. What happened? Why is she not at home?" questioned Dallas.

Selena started crying. "I told her I was pregnant and she accused me of cheating. Then she left the house and I haven't seen her since," sobbed Selena.

Marcie sat up and rubbed Dallas' back as Dallas covered her face with one of her hands and groaned. "You know she didn't mean that Sel. She's just worried that if you lose the baby again you won't be able to handle it. My sister just doesn't know how to express herself with words. You know that Demi has always been better at expressing herself through her music. She loves you Sel and you and that baby will be her world," soothed Dallas.

Selena kept sobbing, but took a breath to talk. "I knew that she would be worried, so I waited to tell her. I'm four months pregnant Dal. The danger has passed. She didn't even give me a chance to explain," cried Selena.

"Selly, I can't tell you how happy I am. I can't wait to be an aunt. As for my stupid sister, just know that she loves you. I'll go look for her and bring her home where she belongs," promised Dallas.

"Thanks Dal," said Selena before hanging up the phone.

Dallas turned to wrap her arms around Marcie and bury her head in her neck. "Sel's pregnant and my stupid sister panicked. She didn't come home last night, so Sel thought she might be here. I can bet she's drunk off her ass at the Wild Mustang. It's this really run down bar that she likes to hide in because people don't know her there. She spent many nights there when she and Sel were separated. It's out in the middle of nowhere so it stays open 24 hours," Dallas explained as she kissed Marcie's neck. "Imma get dressed and then go knock some sense into my idiotic sister."

Dallas walked into the dimly let bar and sure enough there was her sister with her head resting on her arms as she looked at her glass. Shaking her head Dallas walked over to her sister and sat down. "I'll have whatever she's having," requested Dallas as she looked at her sister.

"One pepsi coming up," said the bartender and set it in front of Dallas.

Dallas raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Pepsi?" she questioned.

Demi couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. I have been drinking Pepsi all night long. I'm close to a sugar induced coma," she joked. "How did you know where to find me?"

Dallas took a sip of her soda before responding. "I know that this is where you come when you want to think. Sel called and told me what happened, so I expected to find you plastered. What's wrong baby sis? Why didn't you come home if you weren't drinking?" questioned Dallas.

Tears rolled down Demi's cheeks. "I'm scared Dal. Sel is pregnant and I'm so fucking happy that I want to jump up and down. You know how much I want a baby, but at the same time the fear of losing the baby a second time is killing me. I can't get my hopes up. I can't lose Selena again," cried Demi.

Dallas wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "Dem, you should have listened to Selena. She was scared too and knew that you would be scared, so she didn't tell you earlier. Selena is four months pregnant. The danger has passed. You two are having a baby," explained Dallas with a smile.

Demi pulled back with disbelief. "What?"

Dallas nodded yes and grinned at her sister pulling her in for a hug. "Congratulations sis, you're gonna be a momma," said Dallas.

A huge grin adorned Demi's face, but when she realized what she had done the night before she face palmed. "Sel thinks I don't want a baby. I accused her of cheating, so she told me that I probably didn't want a baby because I wouldn't have time for my whores or my fast cars. God Dal, I need to apologize and hope that she will forgive me for being an idiot," cried Demi.

"Selena will forgive you. She loves you although I cannot fathom why since you're a bonehead that accuses her of cheating. She called me this morning because she was worried about you. I'm pretty sure that if you apologize and tell her that you're an idiot, Sel will take you back. Your baby needs both of you," Dallas assured her sister. "Now let's go. You've had enough soda for the month."

The two sisters walked out of the bar with their arms slung around each other's shoulders and got into their respective cars.

Night was quickly approaching and Selena had yet to hear from either Demi or Dallas. She could only tell herself that no news was good news. With one last look at the penthouse door, she walked into her bedroom and attempted to get comfortable without Demi's warmth. After tossing and turning a few times she stayed still and heard stones steadily hit her window. Frowning she stood up and opened the window and was surprised not to see anyone down there.


	13. Chapter 13

Just as Selena was going to close the window the headlights to a car came on and revealed Demi sitting on top of her Ferrari with a guitar in hand.

With a soft smile and her gaze fixed on Selena she began to play the opening rifts of a song Selena had never heard before.

_Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl_

Wouldn't miss a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you, I'd lose my mind  
Before you ever came along  
I was livin' life all wrong  
Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine  


Selena couldn't help herself and quickly put on a robe to run downstairs to Demi. She knew that Demi had been a complete bitch the night before, but God help her she loved her. Soon enough she was standing in front of Demi, so Demi set the guitar aside and separated her legs to pull Selena closer. She completed the song without the guitar as she looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl_

Like crazy  


Demi raised a hand and cupped Selena's cheek. "I'm sorry for running out on you. I was scared of a repeat of last time," explained Demi but her explanation was cut off by Selena's lips.

Selena ran her hands through Demi's hair soothingly. "I know you're scared baby. I was scared too, so I waited to tell you until the danger had passed. We're having a baby rockstar," said Selena quietly.

Demi leaned into to capture Selena's lips. "You have no idea how happy I am Sel. All I need is you and our baby to be happy," said Demi as she brought her hand to Selena's belly. "You're already showing. How did I not notice?" questioned Demi in awe.

Selena cuddled into Demi and nodded. "I know that I can raise this baby alone, but I don't want to. This baby is ours sweetheart. The symbol of our undying love," whispered Selena as she placed her hand over Demi's which was still resting on her belly.

Demi kissed the top of Selena's head and then stood up to grab her guitar. She linked fingers with Selena's and led her back up towards their condo.

Selena lay in bed waiting for Demi to finish her shower and put her pajamas on. She smiled softly when a freshly showered and dressed Demi stepped out of the bathroom. Demi climbed onto her side of the bed and pulled Selena close, so that her girl's head was resting just above her breasts.

"Where were you all day rockstar? Dallas said she would find you and bring you home, but that was early this morning so I was worried," said Selena.

Demi kissed the top of Selena's head. "Dal found me at a bar I like to hang out at, but I hadn't been drinking. I was thinking about what a horrible girlfriend I was and how could I apologize for the way I acted when Dallas arrived. She gave me a lecture and then I went back to her place to think of a romantic way of apologizing. Next thing I know I was writing that song. Which if you're wondering is called "Crazy Girl," and it was written especially for you," explained Demi. "Now let's get some sleep because you and my baby need rest."

Selena woke up and noticed that Demi was no longer in bed which was extremely weird. Demi had never been a morning person and Selena normally had breakfast ready by the time that Demi got up. She sat up in bed ready to go in search for the younger brunette when Demi walked back into the room with a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed for the love of my life and the mother of my child," said Demi with a grin as she set the tray down on the nightstand and pecked Selena's lips. She grabbed her coffee mug and sat down next to Selena. "When's your next doctor's appointment baby? I want to be there," requested Demi as she sipped her coffee mug.

Selena took a bite out of her toast and picked up her cell phone to check her agenda. "I have an appointment next Wednesday at two. They are going to do an ultrasound and we can find out the sex of the baby," relayed Selena as she looked at her calendar.

"Perfect, I'll schedule any important meeting for before noon and only work half a day. Miley is perfectly capable of running the show by herself," said Demi as she pecked Selena's lips softly.

Selena pulled back smiling gently and grabbed a spoonful of scrambled eggs. She placed it in front of Demi's mouth, which her girlfriend happily ate. She grabbed another spoonful and no sooner had she placed it in her mouth than she was running to the bathroom covering her mouth.

Demi quickly followed and held her girlfriend's hair as she became acquainted with the toilet. "My cooking is not that bad Selly," whined Demi.

Selena gratefully took the glass of water that Demi handed her and rinsed her mouth out before giggling. She wrapped her arms around Demi's neck and snuggled into the crook of her neck. "Sweetheart, it's not your cooking. It's morning sickness. I've had it for about two weeks, but you hadn't heard it because normally you wake up at least an hour after I do and you sleep like a log," explained Selena.

Demi laughed. "Good, cuz I thought I had given you food poisoning."

Selena shook her head no. "You're not a bad cook honey. Thanks for the sweat gesture. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen, while you get ready for work," said Selena as she headed out of the bathroom.

Demi hopped in the shower and was getting dressed when Selena walked back into the room. She buttoned up her shirt leaving a nice portion of her cleavage and her belly ring showing. She quickly applied her makeup and turned towards Selena who was cuddled in bed watching Scooby Doo. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to baby. You can work from home or not work at all. I make more than enough to take care of you," suggested Demi as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Selena smiled up at her. "Dem, Brian did a great job investing my money, so I have no worries when it comes to money. I love you for wanting to take care of me and our baby, but it's not necessary. All I need from you is your love," explained Selena.

Demi grinned and leaned down to kiss Selena. "You've had the key to my heart for as long as I can remember baby. My love is all yours," said Demi as she gently tugged on Selena's bottom lip. "Speaking of, we've been talking about marriage forever and I think that it's time that we go for it. How about we tell the family the good news this Sunday at dinner? We can tell them that we're pregnant and that we're getting married in a couple of weeks. I'm gonna call Marissa to tell her the good news and so that she can set time aside for the wedding. You should call Pricilla and have her fly in this week so that she can help you with the wedding plans, but I want to be included too," requested Demi.

Selena pulled Demi down for a kiss. "Pricilla thinks you hate her since you threatened to murder her if she didn't tell you where I was," said Selena with a grin.

Demi blushed. "I was desperate, but whatever that's in the past. I want to get the plans underway so that we can get married in a couple of weeks in Puerto Vallarta. Then we can stay there another week for our honeymoon where I might or might not let you out of the suite," teased Demi as she gently sucked on Selena's neck.

"Omg Pricilla! It's been way to long!" exclaimed Selena she pulled her cousin in for a hug as soon as she stepped through the airport gate. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I would not let you plan your wedding alone even if you're marrying a psycho," teased Pricilla. "Where is she any way? Are you sure she knows that I'm coming and she won't try to kill me when she sees me?" questioned Pricilla in a joking manner but completely serious. An angry Demi was a force to be reckoned with and only Selena could calm her down.

Selena laughed at her cousin's panicked face. "Yes Dem knows you're coming. It was actually her idea for me to fly you in to help with the wedding plans," said Selena.

Pricilla stopped in her tracks. "I knew it. She lured me here and now she's gonna kill me!" she exclaimed.

Selena laughed and tugged on her cousin's arms. "Come on you goofball. I want to surprise my fiancé. She knows I was flying you in, but she doesn't know that you arrived today. I want to get home before she gets off work," explained Selena.

Demi walked into her loft and noticed her girl covered from head to toe on the living room couch. She tipped toed towards it and climbed on top of her effectively straddling her. Demi was about to removed the blanket to kiss Selena hello when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Rock star get off of Pricilla before she thinks that you actually do want to kill her," said Selena with a giggle from the kitchen doorway.

Demi's eyes widened as she uncovered Pricillas' grinning face and jumped off the laughing girl. "Holy shit I thought you were Sel!" she exclaimed as she rushed to Selena's side and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned in to kiss her softly as Selena tangled her hands in Demi's hair as she let out a soft moan.

Pricilla sat up and looked at her cousin and her fiancé. "Well if you jump on my cousin as soon as you get home and can't keep your hands off of each other it's no wonder you knocked her up," joked Pricilla.

Demi and Selena laughed before leaning in for another peck. Demi walked over to Pricilla and opened her arms. "Doesn't your favorite cousin get a hug?" questioned Demi with a grin.

"I already hugged Selly, but I'll hug her again if you want," joked Pricilla before walking into Demi's open arms and giving her a bear hug. She was glad that she and her cousin's fiancé were on speaking terms again. Demi had almost gone apeshit on her when Pricilla had refused to tell her where Selena was.

Selena watched her favorite cousin and her girl making peace and a happy tear rolled down her cheeks. The damn hormones were already kicking in. "Pricilla let go of my girl and come have dinner. I'm started to get jealous," teased Selena.

"A, I'm straight and B, if anyone should be worried its Miley. Taylor is hot and I would love to dig my fingers into those wild curls as I kiss her breathless," said Pricilla with a smirk.

Selena and Demi turned to look at her.

"Miley would murder you!" exclaimed Demi.

"Are you sure you're straight?" questioned Selena at the exact same time.

Pricilla just laughed and sat at the dinner table while Demi and Selena eyed her suspiciously.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Hey, I forgot to mention last chapter that the song used is Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band.**

Demi was rushing through a pile of paperwork wanting to finish up, so that she could get home to her pregnant wife. Yes, she and Selena had finally taken the step about two months back. The ceremony had been beautiful. The waves had crashed against the shore as they pledged their eternal love surrounded by their closest family and friends. Selena had looked positively angelic, but all illusions of innocence were lost that night. "Selena is a total freak in bed," thought Demi with a smirk that rapidly became a grin as an image of the normally slender Selena with an adorable baby bump found its way into her mind.

When her cell phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts, she picked it up without looking at the screen.

"Demi?" questioned the voice in a whisper.

Demi scrunched up her eyebrows trying to figure out who was calling. "Pricilla?" questioned Demi.

"Yes, it's me," responded Priscilla again in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" questioned a confused Demi.

"Your wife is on a rampage and I'm hiding from her. She demands to know where that no good, selfish, wife of hers hid the pickles," explained Pricilla.

Demi burst out laughing imagining the tantrum that her little angle must be throwing. Selena was quite fond of pickles and unsurprisingly her cravings for said food had increased with the pregnancy. The doctor had told Selena that she should limit her pickle intake to one a day rather than making it the only thing she ate. Demi knew that unless she hid the pickles, Selena would do as she pleased, so she hid them and left a single pickle in the fridge for Selena's afternoon snack. She hadn't even told Pricilla where she hid them, so that Selena couldn't torture it out of her.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Pricilla, accidently giving her hiding spot away.

"Found you! Now where are my pickles?" demanded Selena.

The line went dead and Demi continued to laugh. She knew she should finish up and head home to set the peace, but quite frankly she was enjoying Pricilla's distress. "Payback's a bitch. Teaches her not to make fun of me when Sel sends me out on crazy errands in the middle of the night," thought Demi with a grin.

"What's so funny?" questioned Miley as she walked into her best friend's office.

Demi grinned at Miley. "Apparently my sweet Selena is trying to kill Pricilla because she won't tell her where I hid the pickles," replied Demi with a laugh.

"Pregnancy cravings are the worse. Tay drove me crazy when she was pregnant with Isabel," recalled Miley with a shudder.

Demi looked up at a black and white framed picture of her and Selena. Demi was standing behind Selena who was wearing a shirt that showed her pregnant belly, with her hands protectively placed on top of her wife's stomach. Selena's hands were placed over Demi's. Demi was leaning a bit forward and Selena had her face turned so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, but crazy pregnancy cravings or not they're our better halves," said Demi with a smile with her eyes still on the picture.

The door to the office opened revealing Taylor with Isabel on her hip.

"Yeah, they are," agreed Miley as she walked towards Taylor and gently kissed her cheek.

"Ma!" shrieked Isabel holding her arms to Miley.

"God I can't wait to hear my baby call me mama," said Demi with a wishful smile.

Isabel cuddled into her mother and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

"There is no comparison to the feeling you get when you hold your child in your arms," stated Miley kissing the top of Isabel's head. "I'm taking off. Tay and I are taking Izzie to the circus," explained Miley linking her hand with her wife's.

Demi opened her drawer and took out a lollipop before standing up and walking towards her goddaughter. "Want a lolly, Izzie?" questioned Demi with a grin.

Isabel removed her head from the crook of her mother's neck and grinned at her godmother, holding out her hand for the lollipop.

Demi withheld the lollipop. "Kiss first," she requested puckering up.

Isabel gave her a sloppy kiss and started happily eating the lollipop that her godmother handed her.

"Thanks Demi. She'll be nice and sticky for the circus," said Taylor sarcastically.

"Any time Blondie," responded Demi cheekily.

"Wait till your kid is born. Payback's a bitch," muttered Miley pulling her wife towards the door.

"Bitch!" shrieked Isabel happily clapping her little hands.

"Ow!" exclaimed Miley.

Demi was near rolling on the floor laughing and assumed Taylor had hit her best friend for teaching Izzie such language.

"Honey I'm home!" called out Demi as she hung her jacket in the hall closet.

Selena came out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare honey me Demetria. I want my pickles this instant," ordered Selena stamping her foot and pouting.

Demi smiled at how adorable her wife looked. "Nuh uh. One pickle a day. Doctor's orders," said Demi as she walked towards Selena and placed her hands on her hips. When Demi tried to kiss her, Selena moved her head like a petulant child. Demi simply grinned and squatted down to kiss Selena's belly. "How is mommy's little girl?" asked Demi sweetly.

Selena smiled down at her wife interacting with their unborn child and pulled her back up to crash their lips together. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" questioned Selena.

Demi smirked, "I thought you told Pricilla that I was a no good and selfish."

Selena blushed and hid her face in the crook of Demi's neck. "I didn't mean it. I love you," she said kissing Demi's neck.

Demi smiled and ran one of her hands through Selena's wavy locks. "I know baby and speaking of where is Pricilla?" questioned Demi.

"I kicked her out," responded Selena nonchalantly as she grabbed Demi's hand and pulled her towards the couch. She proceeded to push her wife down and straddle her before burrowing her face in her neck and sucking on her pulse point.

"Mmm Sel," moaned Demi. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what do you mean you kicked her out?" questioned Demi pulling back slightly.

Selena stood up and glared at Demi. "She overstayed her welcome and what do you care anyway? What is going on between you two?"demanded Selena.

Demi's mouth dropped open in shock. "Was Selena seriously accusing her of cheating with Pricilla?" wondered Demi. "Are you nuts?" she questioned her wife.

"I know that I look like a whale, but that's no excuse to cheat on me with my own cousin, Demetria. I'm carrying your child," cried Selena as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Demi stood up and took a deep breath. A part of her wanted to yell at her wife for accusing her of cheating, but the rational part knew that it was simply the hormones talking. She slowly walked towards Selena and took both her hands in her own. "Selly, look at me," she asked softly and placed one of her hands on Selena's cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. You're carrying my child and I can't thank you enough for it. You never have to worry about me cheating. I couldn't, because my heart has always belonged to you baby girl. I love you so much that it hurts," said Demi.

Selena wrapped her arms around Demi's neck and crashed their lips together. "I'm sorry baby. You're so perfect and I don't deserve you," whispered Selena.

"You deserve me sweetheart. You're my soul mate," whispered Demi, backing up towards the couch and pulling Selena with her. She placed her back on her lap and removed her shirt, eager to show her how much she still desired her. Demi cupped Selena's breasts and marveled at how big they'd gotten. "Damn baby your boobs are huge!" exclaimed Demi.

Selena blushed. "Shut up. I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" questioned Selena.

Demi burst out laughing. "I wasn't complaining. I love them, as much as you love my mine," responded Demi smartly. She then lowered her head and gently took one of Selena's hardened nipples in her mouth, while she traced circles around the other with her thumb.

Selena's moans filled the living room as Demi continued her ministrations. Her sex drive had increased greatly with the pregnancy and Demi was sure as hell not complaining. She sat Selena next to her on the couch and proceeded to remove her pants and panties. Demi knelt in between Selena's legs and licked down her moist slit enjoying her wife's juices before sucking on her clit gently.

Selena leaned forward and struggled to take Demi's shirt off. "Off. I want to feel your naked skin," demanded Selena.

Demi stood up and shed all her clothes quickly. She bent down and captured Selena's lips in a heated kiss, while Selena lifted her hands to play with Demi's generous breasts.

Selena knew that Demi loved it when she played with her breasts and nothing could get her hotter quicker than Selena gently tugging on her hardened nipples.

Demi moaned into Selena's mouth as her wife captured both of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and gently tugged. "God Sel mmm I love you," moaned Demi. She straddled one of Selena's legs and grinded her wet center against her wife's thigh, while reaching down to stick a couple fingers into Selena. She used the knee resting in between Sel's legs to further push the fingers into her wife's wet center.

Selena continued playing with Demi's nipples as their tongues engaged in a heated battle. Before long they reached their climax and Demi rolled off to sit next to Selena totally exhausted.

When she finally found some energy to move she grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and lay back on the couch pulling Selena in between her legs with her back facing Demi's front. She covered them both with the blanket and closed her eyes simply enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"I love you Demi," whispered Selena tiredly.

Demi kissed the top of Selena's head. "I love you too baby."

The two fell asleep on the couch and didn't hear the door open. Pricilla smiled at the sight of her cousins asleep on the couch. Selena had in fact kicked her out earlier, so Pricilla had left for a while to give her a chance to cool down. She knew Selena too well to take things to heart especially now that she said the craziest things because of the hormones. She turned off the light and headed to the guest room. "Demi sure knew how to quiet Selena down," thought Pricilla with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Demi walked into her flat after having dropped Pricilla off at the airport. The poor girl had had enough of Selena's shenanigans, although she claimed that she had to get back to work. She heard rustling in the kitchen and went in search of her wife. She leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed looking at the scene in front of her in amusement.

Selena had practically the entirety of their refrigerator contents on the kitchen bar and her head was currently buried in the refrigerator searching for more food.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes Mrs. Torres," stated Demi with a smirk.

Selena rapidly stood up bumping her head on the refrigerator. "Shit," she screamed rubbing the knot that was forming on her head.

Demi rushed over and removed Selena's hands to check the damage. "Oh my God, baby. I'm so sorry," apologized Demi as she kissed the knot.

Demi led Selena over to one of the bar stools and helped her sit down. She situated herself in between Selena's legs and took one of the strawberries that Selena had pulled out of the fridge. She placed half of it into her mouth and then leaned forward allowing Selena to capture the other half in between her teeth before kissing Demi deeply.

"Ew!" Can you two please get a room?" demanded a very familiar voice.

Demi pulled away from Selena and looked towards the door. "This is my house and how the hell did you get in?" she demanded.

"I told her we should knock, but she claimed that you wouldn't mind if we used the spare. You know she doesn't listen," stated Maddie as she smacked her older sister.

Dallas walked over to the bar and sat down, helping herself to a piece of chocolate cake. "You already knocked her up, can't you give it a rest?" questioned Dallas with her mouth full.

Demi buried her face in Selena's neck as Selena rubbed her back soothingly. "Is the evil witch gone yet?" whispered Demi.

Selena giggled. "Dallas, stop torturing my baby," she demanded with a pout and kissed the top of Demi's head.

"You two are sickeningly cute. Where are your barf bags?" asked Dallas with a smirk.

Demi raised her head and glared at her sister. "What are you doing here anyway?" questioned Demi.

"God, can't a person just visit their sister? I didn't know I had to have a reason," said Dallas feigning hurt.

Demi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away," whispered Demi to Selena, but loud enough for Dallas to hear.

Dallas took another bite of cake and then pointed the fork at Demi. "Mom sent us to pick you two up for dinner because she said that Demi is using Selena's pregnancy as an excuse to spend all of her free time fucking and will probably make up some lame excuse to skip out on family dinner again," said Dallas with a smirk.

"She did not!" exclaimed Demi, while Selena blushed and hid her face in Demi's chest.

"Actually she did," giggled Maddie. "She said that she had invited you to dinner at least five times and you keep finding reasons not to go. She said that she gets that you guys want alone time, buts it's getting ridiculous," Maddie quoted her their mother.

"Fine!" We'll go!" exclaimed Demi pulling away from Selena and taking her hand. "You two wait here while me and my lovely wife go get ready," said Demi as she pulled Selena towards their bedroom.

Dallas blocked their way. "You two have thirty minutes and I better not hear weird sounds or I will go in there," threatened Dallas.

"Go screw yourself Dallas," yelled Demi pushing her obnoxious, pixie sixed, sister out of the way.

Demi smiled as she watched her mother interact with her wife. Dianna was completely spoiling Selena. Both of her parents were excited that they would soon be grandparents. Eddie was currently baking a pumpkin pie because Selena was craving one and putting the finishing touches on the chicken picatta, which was Sel's favorite. Dianna and Selena were looking at baby boutiques online and apparently ordering all the little girl's clothes.

Taylor, Dianna, and Mandy had a huge surprise baby shower planned for Selena in a couple of weeks. They had wanted to hold it in a week, but Miley and Demi had a business trip to New York. They were considering opening a second Dark Diva location in the big apple. After the talk Demi and Dallas had by the pool, Demi started contemplating giving Dallas more responsibility. She and Miley had talked it over and decided to make Dallas CEO of the New York office, which help Dallas get away from Los Angeles. She and Marcie had broken up. Apparently Demi's secretary had only hooked up with Dallas in hopes that she would get a better position within the company. Unfortunately for her, her male fiancé had shown up at the office to surprise her. Miley and Demi had obviously fired her. She was actually lucky that Demi didn't murder her. Her sister was a goofball, but she had a heart of gold and didn't deserve to be treated that way.

Only Selena and Taylor knew what the business trip was actually for. Dallas was led to believe that they were going to check out a group that Lisha Katherine had found at a local club.

Finally dinner was ready and Demi pulled out a chair for her wife before taking a seat next to her.

"What a gentlewoman," snorted Dallas.

"Dallas leave your sister alone and eat your dinner," chastised Dianna.

Demi stuck her tongue out at Dallas before starting on her dinner.

"So Demi how does Lisha feel about you being married with a baby on the way?" questioned Dallas nonchantly.

Selena looked up from her meal and raised an eyebrow at Dallas. "Why would Lisha care?" questioned Selena.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," said Dallas as she took a bite of her chicken.

Demi was looking at Dallas confused as to what the hell her sister was up to. She was probably trying to get her in trouble with Selena since Dianna had chastised her.

"Dallas, why would Lisha care?" demanded Selena getting angry.

"Well because Demi and Lisha hooked up when you were gone. Lisha actually fell for Demi, but my sister refused to settle down again," revealed Dallas.

"What?" yelled Demi and Selena at the same time.

Selena pushed her seat back and turned towards her wife who was now standing by this point as well. "You hooked up with Lisha and didn't tell me anything. You thought that I would agree with you staying in her apartment this coming week in New York if I had known? Were you planning on sharing a bed too?" demanded Selena.

"It's not true Sel. Lisha and I have never hooked up. She's crazy," yelled Demi pointing to Dallas.

"No, I'm not. You and Lisha had a fling stop denying it," countered Dallas.

Selena backed away from Demi and headed outside. "I want to go home now!" she screamed with tears rolling down her face.

Demi glared at her sister wanting to strangle her. Dallas had no right to mess with her marriage especially when the accusation wasn't true.

Dallas simply grinned and stuck her tongue out at Demi as she hurriedly followed her wife.

Regardless of how much Demi begged Selena wasn't listening to reason. She handed Demi a blanket and told her to sleep on the couch because she didn't want her anywhere near her. With a sigh Demi took the blanket and lay down on the couch contemplating ways of murdering her older sister.

Demi had just gotten to sleep when Selena's frantic screams woke her up. She ran into the bedroom to find her wife sitting up in bed crying. She rushed toward Selena and took her in her arms. "What's wrong baby? What is it?" questioned a scared Demi.

"You're here. You're not dead," sobbed Selena pulling Demi closer.

Demi rubbed Selena's back soothingly and kissed her temple before lying back with her in her arms. "I'm right here, baby and I'm not going nowhere," Demi assured the broken girl.

"I dreamt that I was at the hospital and you were still in the coma after the car accident. The doctor came out and told us that you hadn't made it, that you were gone. When I woke up you weren't on your side of the bed, so I thought it was true," sobbed Selena. I forgot I kicked you out of bed until you came rushing in to save me like always."

"I'm always going to protect you Sel. I love you so much," whispered Demi and leaned in to kiss Selena who happily kissed back apparently having forgotten all about Lisha.

Selena pulled back when her cell phone beeped signaling that she had a message. She looked down at the screen and shook her head.

_Hey Selly Belly _

_Just wanted to tell you that my sister and Lisha have never hooked up. I wanted to annoy Demi and I went a little overboard. My stupid sister loves you and would never do anything to hurt you._

_Dallas Torres aka the Sexy Torres Sister_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The pixie sized brunette clung to her sister pleading for mercy. "This is cruel and usual punishment. I said I was sorry," she whined.

"You mean cruel and unusual punishment and I disagree. The punishment fits the crime perfectly. You decided to mess with a hormonal Selena and get me in trouble with her, so now you can stay here and keep an eye on her while I'm in New York," stated Demi feeling no sympathy for her older sister. She thought that a week of dealing with her wife's hormones was more than fair for telling Sel that she had a fling with Lisha.

"But she's so unpredictable. Why should I deal with her? You're the one that married the crazy bitch. I mean you got rid of her once and came back for more. Basically, you made your bed now lay in it," declared Dallas.

"I heard that!" yelled Selena from the bedroom where she had gone down for her afternoon nap. At eight months pregnant she got tired a lot easier and took naps throughout the day. Usually when Demi was home she would use her as a life sized teddy bear. Not that Demi minded.

"I'm totally kidding Selly Belly! I love you!" answered Dallas and turned back towards her smirking sister and whispered, "I hate you."

Demi ignored her older sister and headed into the bedroom to say goodbye to her wife. She sat on the edge of the bed and tucked some hair behind Selena's ear before leaning down to kiss her softly. "I'm gonna miss you sweetheart and Mama's gonna miss you too," she said softly as she lifted Selena's shirt and kissed her stomach.

Selena smiled lovingly at her wife. "Were gonna miss you too. Hurry back home to us," she requested pulling Demi up for a slightly longer kiss.

Demi stood up and headed towards the door. "Tay and Miles should be here soon. Do me a favor babe. Give Dallas hell," said Demi with a smirk causing Selena to laugh before shutting the door.

"Are you nuts? It's four in the morning!" exclaimed a frazzled brunette as she stood in the doorway to her sister in law's room.

Selena's bottom lip started quivering and she burst out crying.

Dallas rushed over and patted her back awkwardly. "I'm sorry Sel. I'll get you your ice cream and sour gummy worms," promised Dallas. With a forced smile she grabbed her keys and headed out.

"And Reese's!" called out Selena who was now smiling.

Dallas held her keys in her mouth as she maneuvered the grocery bags. She had attempted to anticipate everything that Selena might crave, so she had a few bags full of random things. She set the majority of the bags on the kitchen bar and headed to the bedroom where Selena was sitting up in bed watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and singing along with the Oompa Loompas. Dallas handed Selena the bag and lied down next to her resting her back on the headrest. "What's with you and my sister and little orange dudes?" questioned Dallas.

Selena took out the vanilla ice cream and poured the sour gummy worms and Reese's in before taking a giant spoonful. "They're cute," she responded with a full mouth.

Dallas grimaced at Selena's food combination. "Well then I hope that your daughter is short and orangey," declared Dallas with a smirk.

Selena burst out crying and Dallas' eyes widened. "I was totally joking Sel. Please stop crying," pleaded Dallas.

"You want my baby to be a freak," wailed Selena. "No one will like her," she cried sobbing violently.

As Dallas desperately tried to apologize and calm the distraught woman down the phone rang. "What?" barked out Dallas.

"Don't what me. What the hell is wrong with you? Let me talk to Sel," requested Demi.

Dallas grimaced and looked at Selena. "She can't come to the phone. She's crying and I don't know how to calm her down," explained Dallas.

Why is Selly crying? What did you do?" demanded Demi who knew her crazy sister was somehow responsible.

"I was just joking," said Dallas. "We were watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and I said I hoped the baby was short and orangey since you guys love the Oompa Loompas so much," said Dallas.

"YOU TOLD MY WIFE THAT YOU HOPED OUR DAUGHTER WAS SHORT AND ORANGEY? ARE YOU MENTAL? YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY I'M ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY OR I WOULD MURDER YOU DALLAS LEIGH TORRES!" bellowed Demi. "Put Sel on the phone!"

Dallas held the phone away from her ear to save her ear drums and handed it to Selena. "Demi wants to talk to you," she said quietly.

Selena took the phone and held a quiet conversation with Demi before visibly cheering up. Before long she was laughing and blowing kisses into the phone. She held the phone out to Dallas and went back to eating her ice cream with a lovesick expression on her face.

"Stop messing with my wife Dallas. I left you there to take care of her not torture her. I'll be home soon," said Demi.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave," promised Dallas as she hung up the phone.

The next few days went by without too much of an issue especially since Dallas and Selena were totally bonding. They were both so busy trying out weird food concoctions that they didn't hear the front door open.

Demi's jaw dropped as she noticed the disaster. Her wife and sister were surrounded by empty food containers and were busily stuffing their faces. Selena had a half full jar of pickles, which she had clearly eaten despite the doctor's orders. "This is your idea of taking care of her?" demanded Demi.

Taylor and Miley walked in not long after. Taylor just shook her head disapprovingly at her best friends, while Miley burst out laughing.

Miley grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her over to one of the couches before sitting down still laughing. "Come on Dems are you really surprised? You know your sister is nuts," said Miley.

Demi shook her head and then smiled at her wife. "So is that cake more important than me?" she teased.

Selena shook her head no with a huge grin and set down her cake before waddling over to Demi quickly. She wrapped her arms around Demi's neck and kissed her as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

Demi settled her hands on Selena's hips since she was unable to wrap her arms around her waist in Selena's current state. She hungrily returned her wife's kiss until the cheering of her friends caused them to separate. "Shut up!" she said to Taylor and Miley. "You two already made out at the airport. For a moment I thought Blondie was gonna rape you on the luggage carousal," Demi joked making Taylor blush and Miley stick her tongue out at her.

"Save that tongue for later. Sounds like Blondie is in need of some southern loving tonight," drawled Dallas in a southern accent causing everyone to laugh.

Demi sat on the recliner with Selena on her lap happily playing with their intertwined fingers. "Where's Izzie?" questioned Selena noticing that the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She's with your parents Sel. Mandy called and said that she needs more practice dealing with a baby since she will soon be a grandma. They should be over in about an hour along with Diana and Eddie. Diana wanted to have family dinner in honor of Demi and Miley being back, but knew the only way Demi couldn't weasel her way out of it was by having it here," explained Taylor.

"My mom thinks she's so smart," muttered Demi. "And your mom does know the baby is ours right? She doesn't get to keep her?" questioned Demi.

Selena laughed and kissed Demi's cheek. "Someone's grumpy. Did you have a long flight sweetie?" asked Selena.

"No, she's just horny. I had to push her to her side of the bed a few times because she kept feeling me up while moaning Selena's name," complained Miley.

Both Taylor and Selena raised an eyebrow at Demi.

"I was asleep and dreaming of you baby," explained Demi pecking Selena's lips.

"Well next time you dream of Selena keep your hands off my wife," complained Taylor while pulling Miley close.

Dallas and Miley laughed at Demi's predicament.

"I'm sorry Blondie. I promise to keep my hands off your hick next time we share a bed," joked Demi.

"Hey!" complained Miley causing everyone to burst out laughing.

The two couples decided to watch a movie while Dallas cleaned up the mess that she and Selena had made. Selena had offered to help, but Dallas didn't want her Selly Belly moving around unnecessarily. Selena was truly like another little sister to her. She'd known her since she was seven and now here they were more than twenty years later.

The two hours flew by and before long the entire family was together in the kitchen. Mandy and Diana had forced Selena to sit down and stop picking at all the food. Demi had told them about Selena and Dallas' activities and Mandy had lectured Selena about proper eating and thinking about the baby. Dallas who thought she had escaped from the lecture got dragged by the ear into the bedroom by Diana. She emerged a good fifteen minutes later looking bored to tears.

Finally, they all settled around the table and started passing the southern fried chicken around along with all the fixings. Demi stood up and walked towards her wine cooler. She retrieved a bottle of champagne and grabbed a glass from her bar wordlessly pouring the cool, sparkly liquid into it. She then passed the glasses and the bottle around before returning to her seat. She remained standing and turned her attention towards her older sister.

"Why are looking at me like that," demanded Dallas a little weirded out by her sisters actions.

"Shut up Dallas," requested Miley before standing next to Demi.

"Well I'm looking at you because we kinda lied. This dinner is not to celebrate that Miley and I are back home, it's to celebrate the new CEO of Dark Diva Records' New York Office. You, Dal. Miley and I went to New York to finish up the final paperwork on our new office and to decide on the finishing floor plans. We want you to run the New York Office. I know that I tease you, but hey you do the same to me. Truth is that there is no one that I think could do a better job in running that office. It's your turn to shine," finished Demi rising her glass.

"We have full confidence that you will make the New York Office as much of a success as our Los Angeles Office. You're extremely talented Dallas and we fully trust you," added Miley.

By this point the entire family was standing with their glasses raised and Diana even had tears in her eyes as did Demi. Dallas remained in her seat in shock.

Tay finally nudged Dallas who got up and wordlessly walked to her sister engulfing her in a bone crushing hug before doing the same to Miley. "Thank you so much. I don't even know what to say," cried Dallas with tears cascading down her cheeks.

Dallas too her own glass and raised it. "To the success of Dark Diva's New York Office," she said happily and everyone toasted.

Congratulatory hugs were exchanged amongst the family before they finally settled down to eat. In the back of their mind they knew that although this was a great opportunity for Dallas, these family dinners were gonna be missing an important member in the coming years.


	17. Chapter 17

**If there is anyone left who still wants to read this story I hope you guys enjoy it. I apologize for the long wait. Here is the final chapter. **

Chapter Seventeen

"Demi," called out Selena gently shaking her wife in an attempt to wake her. "Demi, the baby is coming," tried Selena a bit louder.

"Tell her to come back tomorrow," muttered Demi as she turned giving Selena her back and continued sleeping.

Selena rubbed her protruded belly and placed her foot on her wife's butt giving it a firm push.

"What the fuck Sel!" screamed Demi as she hit the bedroom floor with a loud thud.

Selena glared down at her wife before she began yelling as the strongest contraction yet hit her.

Demi jumped up as she finally realized what was going on she rushed towards the dresser and pulled on sweats and a t-shirt. Then she ran towards the closest to put on her running shoes. She grabbed the bag that she and Sel had packed and headed for the door while calling Miley, so that she could let everyone know.

"Miles the baby is coming please call everyone and meet us at the clinic," asked Demi as she got in her car and started driving towards the private clinic where Selena was going to give birth.

"Don't panic nighthawk. Everything will be okay and before you know it your daughter is going to be in your arms. Just tell Sel to breath like you guys practiced in class," said Miley in an attempt to calm her best friend.

Demi turned towards the passenger seat ready to coach Selena when a horrible realization hit her. "Um Miley I forgot something kinda important," whispered Demi as she rapidly turned the car around and headed back towards her house.

"Did you forget to put on clothes?" teased Miley.

"Not exactly," said Demi. "I forgot Selena she muttered embarrassedly.

Miley burst out laughing. "Oh my God Dem! She's going to kill you!" yelled Miley in between laughing fits. Miley turned towards Taylor to explain what was happening and Taylor snatched the phone.

"Demetria Devonne Torres you idiot! Turn around and pick up my best friend this instant!" ordered Taylor.

Demi pulled into her driveway and widened her eyes when she noticed that Selena's red Mercedes GL550 was not parked in the garage. "She's not here Taylor!" shouted Demi. "Her car is gone!" she exclaimed as she rushed back towards her silver Audi S5 and sped towards the clinic.

"She drove herself!" shouted Taylor as she hurriedly got ready while yelling at Demi. "Get your butt to the clinic now Demetria! We'll be there in a few minutes.

Meanwhile with Selena…

Upon realizing that her imbecile of a wife had left without her, Selena finished zipping up her coat and called her mother to tell her that she was on the way to the hospital. She left out the part about her driving herself since she knew that her mom would probably yell at her. She was pregnant and about to deliver, not terminally ill.

Selena calmly parked her car and waddled into the clinic. "Hi is Doctor Torres available? I think I'm ready to have my little girl," said Selena with a smile as she rested her forearms on the counter, while looking down at the nurse.

The nurse immediately recognized her and started fangirling. "Do you know who you are? You're Selena Russo!" exclaimed the nurse. "I have all of your cds and I loved Wizards!"

Selena couldn't help laughing. "It's actually Selena Torres now," she replied.

"That's right! You married your bff Demi. You guys are so cute together. Let me get you a wheelchair!" exclaimed the nurse as she rounded the counter and finally came to her senses. She helped Selena get into a wheelchair, while paging Doctor Torres.

Doctor Torres immediately appeared and smiled at Selena before frowning as she noticed that someone important was missing. "Where's Demi?" she questioned surprised that her cousin wasn't there panicking.

Selena was just about to respond when a breathless Demi barged through the clinic door. She knelt in front of Selena and kissed her hands while repeating "I'm so sorry!" over and over.

Selena patted Demi's head and assured her it was okay before looking up at Doctor Torres. "You're cousin left the house without me Callie. I had to drive myself," explained Selena with a grin.

Callie burst out laughing and Demi stood up to glare at her. "It's not funny," she whined.

A few hours later Selena was in her delivery room surrounded by all of her immediate family. Mandy, Brian, Eddie, Diana, Maddie, Pricilla, Taylor, Miley, and of course Demi. Only Dallas was missing and everyone was hoping that she would make it in time.

"I hate you Demetria Devonne!" screamed Selena as she squeezed Demi's hand to the point of nearly breaking it.

"I'm sorry," whimpered Demi as she tried to regain feeling to her hand. Mandy gave her a sympathetic smile as she wiped the sweat from Selena's brow.

Callie walked into the room shaking her head and when she moved she revealed a pixie sized brunette with her hands full of balloons and stuffed animals.

"Did I miss it? Is my niece here yet?" demanded Dallas.

"I found her in the gift shop," explained Callie as she walked towards Selena to exam how far she had dilated. "I think you're ready Sel. Everyone that is not going to be in the delivery room while you give birth needs to wait in the waiting room," requested Callie.

Everyone except for Demi, Mandy and Dallas ushered out. Selena had asked Dallas to be there since she was like her big sister after all.

Callie and a couple of nurses set the room up while Demi, Mandy, and Dallas washed up and changed into scrubs.

Demi stood next to Selena holding one of her hands. She kissed her forehead before whispering loving words in her ear.

"Okay Selena I see the head. I need you to breath for me and then push," asked Callie.

Selena took a few breaths and pushed as hard as she could.

"The head is out. One more big push and your baby will be here," encouraged Callie.

I loud cry filled the room as tears softly fell down Demi's cheeks as she got the first glimpse of her daughter.

"Why does your daughter have a dick?" questioned Dallas.

Callie shook her head with a laugh. "Seems like there has been a mistake. Selena, Demi you have a handsome baby boy," said Callie with a smile as she handed him to a nurse to be cleaned off and weighed. Callie's eyes widened as she turned to clean Selena up.

"What's wrong Callie? Is everything okay?" demanded Demi as she saw Callie's expression.

"Everything's fine except that there are two babies not one. I can see the head of the other one," revealed Callie completely baffled at how they had managed to miss the second baby in the sonograms.

"Selly were having twins," squealed an excited Demi.

"You have the other one. I'm too tired," whispered Selena softly causing everyone to chuckle.

"I'd loved to baby, but it's not possible," said Demi. "Come on baby you can do it," she encouraged her.

"We're almost done Sel. Push," coached Callie.

After a few more pushes the awaited baby girl finally made her grand entrance into the world. Once the babies and their mother were cleaned up everyone except for Demi left the room. They decided to give the new family some privacy, while they filled in the others on the arrival of two babies not one.

Demi held her son in her arms and sat next to Selena on the bed. She smiled down at her daughter who was comfortable in Selena's arms. Silent tears rolled down her face as she experienced the greatest joy she had ever felt. She was a mother. She had formed a family with the woman she loved. "Thank you Selena. You have given me the biggest gift that someone can give," whispered Demi as she leaned down to softly peck Selena's lips.

"I love you and can't wait to raise our children by your side," replied Selena with a smile.

"Baby, we have a named picked out for a little girl, but since we were so sure that we were having a daughter we never stopped to consider boy names," said Demi.

"Well we've always been a good team. I think we can easily solve that problem," teased Selena.

A short while later Dallas peaked her head into the room. "I think you two have had enough alone time. I want to see my niece and nephew," she declared.

Demi laughed. "Send in the troops. We have two little people that we want to introduce," said Demi with a grin.

Everyone filled back into the room and marveled at how small the babies were. They were absolutely gorgeous.

"Guys this is our daughter Kyla Hope Torres," said Selena with a proud smile as she kissed her little girl's forehead.

"And this little man is our son Kyle Hunter Torres," introduced Demi as she proudly cuddled her son.

The two newest members of the family made their rounds as everyone wanted a turn to hold the babies.

Finally everyone headed home and left the two mothers alone. Demi looked out the window thinking, while Selena and the babies slept. She couldn't believe that she was a mother. She and Selly had two beautiful children.

"What you thinking rockstar?" questioned Selena softly as she had been observing her wife for some time.

Demi turned around with a smile and made her way back towards her wife. "How lucky I am. God gave us a second chance and now here we are stronger than ever as a couple with two babies to sweeten the deal even more," explained Demi as she climbed onto the bed and pulled Selena to her.

"I'm sorry for leaving Demi," apologized Selena.

"Shush baby girl. That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're here happily married and more in love than ever. I promise to always give you, Kyla and Kyle the best of me. I love you guys more than life itself. And Sel I need you to know that regardless of our time apart and of all my mistakes, you're the love of my life. It was always you," whispered Demi as she leaned in to kiss her wife lovingly.


End file.
